


As Duas Faces da Paixão

by nathy_lie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, hisokaxleitor, hisokaxleitora - Freeform, hisokaxreader - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: Todos podemos sentir sentimentos por alguém, até mesmo dos mais curiosos... mas algo que uma pessoa normal não esperava é que seu coração fosse bater mais forte pelo sogro que pelo futuro marido. Medo, culpa, atração, ilusão, desejo... tudo isso junto pode perturbar até o mais firme dos humanos. UA/(Daddy)HisokaxLeitora





	1. Conhecendo Um Outro Caminho

**Author's Note:**

> Um sonho o qual tive alguns dias atrás me fez abrir o Word e escrever isso aqui. Será um universo alternativo pequeno e básico que vou apresentar aqui. Espero que gostem! E para os que curtem os "daddies", apresento-lhes um Hisoka nessa versão (espero que fique legal de se ler xD) 
> 
> Lembrando, a fic terá muito conteúdo 18+, bastante limão e pimenta, então... fique à vontade em desistir de ler se caso não aprecie essa temática mais picante xP e se curte, belê! e tenha uma ótima leitura! ;)

 

Era mais um dia importante em |sua| vida. Parecia que alguém sairia da vida de solidão e de azar em se envolver com homens. Uma linda tarde de sábado.|Seu| namorado e |você| caminhavam em direção a uma bonita casa de campo, rosada e com um discreto e bem cuidado jardim à frente.

Finalmente, depois de conhecer o homem que finalmente seria seu para sempre, |você| conheceria a família dele. |Seu| namorado havia lhe contado que era filho único de um casal que havia passado por diversas situações e provações as quais não foram suficientes para uma separação. Ele contava animado sobre a história de quando os pais nem sonhavam de se relacionar, quando o pai insistia em flertar com a mãe, mas esta nunca havia lhe dado atenção até depois de muitos anos de convivência. Haviam sido integrante de uma famosa organização criminosa – a Genei Ryodan – e hoje eram bem sucedidos _Hunters_ e trabalhavam como _Hunters_ de Lista Negra.

Ao chegar à porta, ele solta |sua| mão e abre a porta.

— Vamos?

— Claro! — |vc| concorda. |Seu| coração estava pulando dentro do peito, numa ansiedade indescritível. Ele deixa a mochila em cima do sofá e avisa em som alto que havia chegado. |Vc| estava encostada na porta, olhando cada canto daquela recepção bem decorada, com vasos de diversos tipos de flores espalhados pelos móveis presentes no local.

Uma mulher aparentemente madura aparece ali. De cabelos rosados, presos em um coque e com avental. Aparentemente, estava fazendo serviços domésticos.

— Filho... e quem é essa moça? — pergunta a tal mulher.

— Essa... essa moça aqui é a minha namorada atual.

— Hum... — os olhos frios e azulados encontraram-se com os olhos |cor dos seus| e fitaram brevemente |você|, como se estivesse fazendo uma análise rápida. Isso |te| intimidava um pouco, mas tinha total confiança em |si| mesma, tudo daria certo.

— Bem... acredito que seja a mãe dele. — comentou |você|, com uma voz tímida.

— Sim, eu me chamo Machi — ela estende a mão para cumprimentar — e você?

— |Seu nome|.

— Cadê o pai? — ele pergunta a mulher, referindo-se ao pai dele.

— Ele vem daqui a pouco. Estou cuidando do almoço com uma amiga aqui. Mas entrem, vamos! — disse a mulher, indo à frente. |Seu| namorado abraçou-a pelos ombros e assim ambos seguiram Machi.

De fato, Machi estava com uma antiga amiga, também ex-integrante do Ryodan, fazendo o almoço. |Vc| já queria causar uma boa impressão e oferece-se para ajudar.

— Ah, obrigada! Mas estamos quase terminando e... e você é a nossa visita especial! — diz a mulher, pegando uma tigela de porcelana transparente para colocar a macarronada que estava fazendo. Virou-se para a amiga para pedir algo — Shizuku, cadê as bebidas?

— Já peguei todas! — grita esta, em uma outra parte da casa.

|Você| observava tranquilamente toda a animação. De repente, |vc| vira seu rosto em direção a porta da cozinha que dava acesso a sala principal. Um homem se aproximava silenciosamente, olhando de longe para a criatura que ainda não conhecia. Foi então que a (possível) futura nora e sogro se olham e se conhecem visualmente pela primeira vez.

— Oi, pai! Chegou quem eu havia prometido trazer! — seu namorado |te| apresenta segurando-|te| pelos ombros.

— Olá! — a voz masculina, grave e suave ao mesmo tempo ecoou tão agradavelmente naquele lugar.

— Hisoka! Bom que chegou! — sauda Machi, indo em direção ao marido — Olha, vá fazer companhia aos dois, enquanto termino de arrumar a mesa.

— Claro, _chérie_! — concorda o homem também maduro, com uma leve barba e bigode no estilo cavanhaque. Os olhos dourados e enigmáticos ainda analisavam a |sua| figura, igual como Machi fez anteriormente. Só que este não olhava apenas os |seus| olhos. E |você| teve uma boa impressão – e agradável também – do pai do |seu| namorado, o qual parecia bastante com ele, com exceção dos olhos azulados, que eram os mesmos da mãe.

Hisoka fez gesto com a mão para que o casal o seguisse, e ambos ficaram na sala de estar esperando o almoço ficar pronto.

— Então... qual é o nome da bela moça?

— |Seu nome| — diz |vc|, desviando os olhos do homem ruivo.

— Ahh... bonito nome. Tão bonito como a dona dele. — disse Hisoka, em tom amistoso. Virou-se para o filho, dando um tapa gentil no ombro — É, parece que meu garoto puxou a mim mesmo... sabe escolher mulheres interessantes.

— Hahaha... olha, velho... vai deixá-la meio encabulada. — comentou |seu| namorado.

— Nada... e agradeço o elogio. — diz |você|, voltando a olhar para quem |te| dirigia a palavra.

Era algo estranho. |Vc| não conseguia olhar diretamente para ele, como se até quisesse evitar, enquanto este mesmo olhava firmemente e quase fixadamente para |vc|. Ajeitando os cabelos |cor e formato dos seus| para trás de seus ombros, |você| concentrava-se, mantendo a calma. Não havia sentido essa "impressão" com Machi como com Hisoka.

— Então... de onde vem? Mora por aqui mesmo, não é? — pergunta o homem.

— Sou de |sua terra natal|, e há alguns anos, vim para cá para estudar na Universidade de York Shin.

— Oh, meu filho estudou lá.

— Conheci a |seu nome| lá, pai.

— Ah, que legal! Mas... durante o tempo em que estudou lá, nunca havia me apresentado antes a |seu nome|.

|Vc| sentiu uma sensação inexplicavelmente agradável ao ouvir Hisoka falando |seu| nome ali.

— Era que ainda nem namorávamos... só éramos amigos. — justificou |vc|.

— Entendi... entendi... — Hisoka começou a passar a mão de unhas levemente compridas na barbicha.

Cada gesto era atraente para |vc|. Hisoka tinha muitas coisas, desde gestos e até mesmo a forma de olhar bem parecida com o do pai.

Machi grita lá da cozinha que já podiam ir almoçar.

— Bem, vamos?

— Sim, vamos lá, |seu nome|. — |seu| namorado a pega pela mão e a conduz de mão dada com |vc| até a cozinha. Hisoka vai atrás do jovem casal. Ele admirava bem disfarçadamente a |sua| figura, apreciando a boa postura da jovem que vestia |seu tipo e cor de roupa favorita|.

A mesa grande emitia um cheiro maravilhoso, abrindo-|lhe| o apetite. Havia muito tipo de comida, pelo menos para |você, era muita coisa. Macarronada, bacalhoada e rolinhos de sushi. Estavam à mesa além de |você|, |seu| namorado|, os pais dele e Shizuru. Ambos conversavam bem, enquanto |você| só se concentrava na comida. Porém, |vc| não deixou de prestar atenção no que conversavam.

— Parece que alguém tem um bom apetite aqui... — comenta Hisoka, olhando mesmo para |vc| que estava chupando fios de macarrão. Engolindo logo os fios, |vc| curva os lábios em um sorriso e limpa o canto da boca com o guardanapo.

— Não vou mentir, sou boa de garfo. E a comida está muito deliciosa.

Todos à mesa riram.

— Olha, quando conheci essa mulher aqui... — Hisoka poe a mão na cabeça da Machi, que tenta não fazer uma cara feia, pois não gostava desse comportamento "moleque" dele, principalmente na frente de outros — sequer fazia um macarrão instantâneo direito!

— Bom, ninguém nasce sabendo as habilidades! Ou você já nasceu com as suas?

Shizuko e o namorado riam. |Vc| acompanhou os outros, achando realmente graça daquilo.

— Eu não sou muito boa em cozer... 

— Geralmente que come bem não cozinha bem. — comentou Shizuko.

— É mesmo? — perguntou |seu| namorado para a mulher de cabelos bem curtos e pouco espetados nas pontas.

— Não conheço exceções...

— Mas atualmente ela é uma boa cozinheira.— concluiu Hisoka, voltando a comer.

— Hoje eu a ajudei na mão na massa! — disse Shizuko, em tom de lembrete.

— Parabéns! — disse o homem mais velho da mesa, com a boca meio cheia.

Ao terminarem a comida principal, Machi e Shizuko trouxeram a sobremesa. Mais coisas em demasiado para comer: pudim, mousse de chocolate e |sua/outra favorita sobremesa|. Esta última iguaria |te| fez abrir os olhos |cor dos seus|, cheia de gula.

— Nossa, |nome do seu namorado|! Sua mãe me prendeu pelo estômago! — comentou |vc| ao pé do ouvido dele.

— É mesmo? Espera, minha mãe tem que ouvir isso! — e se vira para Machi — olha, a |seu nome| me disse que você a prendeu pelo estômago! Viu, a senhora terá que me ensinar a cozinhar!

— Não precisava falar isso para ela... — |vc| cochicha para o rapaz.

— Se aprender comigo, ainda cozinha melhor. — comentou Hisoka, com uma das mãos apoiadas embaixo do queixo.

— Qual nada, Hisoka! Você só compra comida pronta... — revela Machi.

Todos riem, menos Hisoka que faz uma careta de conformado. Mas estava se divertindo ali, diante da presença daquela moça enigmática e atraente que era |você|.

— Mais fácil eu a prendê-la pelo estômago que você, Machi... — e se vira rapidamente para o filho — é, ou não é? Fala aí quem de nós dois se vira melhor na cozinha!?

O filho do casal balança a cabeça.

— Vocês são um casal ou um par de irmãos? — essa é a resposta dele. Sem mais.

Bem indireto e ousado, Hisoka queria ter seu destaque para |vc| ali na mesa. E o resto daquele momento na mesa seguia bem animado. |Vc| percebeu instintivamente que Hisoka estava |te| pedindo uma atenção, mesmo que fosse uma pequena dela. E Hisoka sentiu que havia conseguido o que queria.

Após o almoço, todos ficaram descansando na sala de estar, vendo TV e conversando diversas abobrinhas. |Vc| sempre ao lado do seu namorado, abraçadinha a ele. Teve uma hora em que o sono da tarde |te| atingia profundamente, a ponto de cochilar no sofá, sentada e abraçada no corpo de |seu| namorado.

— Ela dormiu? — pergunta Shizuko, em tom de sussurro.

— Acho q sim... vamos diminuir a TV. — Machi pega o controle remoto e diminui o volume um pouco.

|Seu| namorado fita longamente seu rostinho dormindo, tendo assim Hisoka, por sorte, não ser percebido também fitando-a. Machi olha para o marido e dá umas cotoveladas de leve.

— Que foi? — o ruivo perguntou.

— Que foi, pergunto eu!

— Nada demais... — volta a olhar |vc| dormindo — mas ela parece muito com o nosso filho no jeitinho de ser, não acha? — ele faz essa pergunta para tentar disfarçar uma possível "desconfiança" por parte da mulher de cabelos rosados.

— O jeito dele?

— É... parece que é nossa filha... não sei... ela tem um jeito familiar nosso.

Machi voltou a analisar a jovem.

— Bom... não vejo tantas similaridades assim... a não ser se for dorminhoca. Nosso filho é realmente assim, mesmo!

— Então... — ele a abraça da mesma forma que o filho |te| abraçava ali enquanto |vc| dormia.

— Eu tenho que ir agora, Machi. — comentou Shizuko — tenho coisas a fazer hoje.

— Não fica para o jantar, não?

— Deixa para outro dia... dê tchau para a |seu nome| por mim.

— Oh... que pena. — comentou Hisoka.

Shizuko só havia atendido o pedido de Machi, que queria ajuda para o almoço com a esperada convidada do filho. Machi e Hisoka continuaram no outro sofá, assistindo algum programa qualquer na televisão enquanto |seu| namorado apenas |te| fitava adormecida embaixo do braço dele, bem acolhida no peito dele.

 

Ao acordar, |vc| se percebeu em uma grande cama, apenas sem seus sapatos. Levantando-se em busca dos sapatos, |vc| abre a porta do quarto de casal. Olhando para ambos os lados, |vc| se sentiu isolada naquela casa. Um silêncio que |te| incomodava do nada. Isso durou apenas alguns segundos, até aparecer Machi no fim do corredor.

— Ah, você acordou! Venha, vamos jantar que ainda a comida está na mesa! — pede a mulher para |vc|, que a acompanha até a mesa, onde estavam filho e pai.

— Ora, sua princesa despertou, filho! — comenta Hisoka, ao ver a moça.

— Dormiu bem, hein, |seu nome|?! — brinca o |seu| namorado.

— É, pelo visto sim... — e vai até o namorado — meu bem, só não posso ficar muito tarde.

— Claro, claro! Mas... não quer mais um pouco daquela sua sobremesa favorita?

— Hmm... está bem!

— Se quiser, pode levar um pouco para sua casa. — oferece Hisoka — e pode sempre levar um pouco quando vier aqui!

— Ah, obrigada... mas eu não quero parecer aproveitadora... — |vc| passa a mãos em seus |tamanhos dos seus| cabelos, meio encabulada.

— Qual nada! Somos quase uma família só... — diz o ruivo, estreitando um pouco os olhos.

— Não se preocupe. — Machi aproxima-se, pondo as mãos em |seus| ombros amigavelmente — Até me agrada em ver que alguém aprecia a minha comida, sabe?

— Quando eu cozinhar para ela, deixará de ser a preferida, viu? — Hisoka alfineta levemente Machi.

— Hahahaha... mas parecem irmãos mesmo! — ri o filho, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até ela — Eu vou pegando as coisas para você.

— Obrigada. — |vc| agradece. E se vira para Hisoka, curiosa em saber de algo — Então você também sabe cozinhar?

— Nada... mentira dele! — Machi comenta rindo e sai da área de jantar.

|Vc| e Hisoka ficam sozinhos ali. E ele estende a conversa.

— Sei sim. Será um prazer vê-la comer da minha comida... — diz com o polegar na boca, numa pose que fica entre pensativa e provocante. |Vc| sente por dentro uma sensação estranha, mas não demonstra isso facilmente — e vc, |seu nome|? Sabe cozinhar?

— O suficiente para sobreviver...e quando meus pais não podem cozinhar para mim! — |vc| comenta rindo, achando-se estúpida também em parecer engraçada sem uma intenção aparente.

— Heh... você é bem interessante. — comenta o homem novamente, dando um rápido olhar de cima para baixo. |Vc| não o fitava da mesma forma que ele, mas se matinha presa na figura daquele homem maduro. O pai do homem que amava e que, futuramente, poderiam viver juntos como marido e mulher. Hisoka...

Após Machi |te| dar um pacote com a |sua| sobremesa favorita dentro, |vc| e seu namorado vão embora. Ele |te| levaria para a |sua| casa, conforme este prometeu aos |seus| próprios pais antes de levá-la para conhecer os pais dele.

— Que achou deles?

— Quase igual aos meus... parece que vamos todos nos dar bem! — |vc| comenta sorrindo, dando um beijo simples e meio longo nos lábios do amado.

— Meu pai é meio esquisito... espero que ele não a tenha espantado.

— Nem um pouco. Se não me espantei com você, por que espantaria com ele? — comenta em um tom de brincadeira.

— Como é? — ele para em frente a |vc|.

— Sério... vocês são tão parecidos!

— ...mas não me achado tão esquisito e enigmático que ele! — volta ao |seu| lado e continuam andando novamente.

— Não o achei enigmático e tampouco esquisito... me pareceu até um irmãozão, sabe?

— É?

— Sim... ah, e sua mãe também é agradável!

— Nem parece que foram assassinos e bandidos perigosos, não é?

— ...não mesmo.


	2. O Futuro Sogro

Após dias desde o primeiro encontro com os pais do |seu| namorado, |vc| estava mais feliz que nunca. Até porque ocorreram outros eventos especiais que favoreciam aquilo que |vc| esperava tanto de si: ter alguém que amasse para sempre, firmando um laço único e fiel. Os pais do |seu| namorado e os |seus| pais haviam se conhecido, |seu| namorado estava decidido em finalmente, depois de longos meses de um namoro consolidado, fazer o pedido a |vc|:

— Aceita casar comigo?

— Se...sério, meu amor?

— Sim. O que mais temos que esperar? O futuro é que irá nos esperar!

— Ah... — |vc| estava extasiada. Cobrindo com as mãos seu rosto levemente avermelhado, ele abraçou-a assim mesmo, beijando sua nuca apaixonadamente.

Nunca pensou que se casaria. Até porque sempre foi daquelas que não se entregava somente a um amor único – até aparecer o filho de Hisoka e Machi. O filho daquele "irmãozão". Tudo estava se firmando em sua vida, jamais se julgaria uma fracassada qualquer. Sim, era capaz de formar uma família, de viver um firme relacionamento.

 

Embora seu inconsciente tinha algumas curiosidades a guardar.

 

Alguns pensamentos ainda não decifrados.

 

E tudo era sobre... ele... Hisoka.

 

Algo nele |te| atraía. E ele, sempre com aqueles olhos flamejantes, intensos, cravados nos |seus| toda a vez que acabava olhando para ele. Isso em frente aos |seus| pais. Em frente a Machi. Em frente ao |seu| namorado. Mas ele fazia de um jeito tão sutil e de uma forma tão recatada que somente os dois percebiam. Ele não deveria |te| olhar assim... e nem |vc| deveria corresponder olhando-o de volta, mesmo que não fosse do mesmo jeito que ele.

Ele tinha um quê de predador. De um predador em busca de uma presa que o saciasse. Um homem que parecia uma armadilha, um caminho desconhecido... o qual seria perigoso em se perder.

— Ah, esses pensamentos de novo?! — |vc| reclamava consigo mesmo quando |se| flagrava sozinha em algum momento pensando em diversas coisas acerca de Hisoka. Seu futuro sogro.

 

Seu futuro sogro.

 

|Seu| namorado combinou em unir os pais para fazer o pedido ao chefe de |sua| família. Foi um momento brilhante. |Vc| não era daquelas que mostrava lágrimas em momentos de emoções, mas naquela hora |vc| abriu uma exceção. Não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, |vc| olhava para |seu| namorado, que a beijou após a permissão do |seu| pai.

— Essas mocinhas de hoje em dia são tão vulneráveis... — Hisoka cochicha para Machi.

— Cala a boca, Hisoka! — e defendeu o lado de |seu nome| — E ainda bem que nosso filho saiu um homem de caráter... nem parece que tem nosso sangue.

— É você quem está dizendo! — responde com toque de cinismo.

— Resolveremos isso depois! — e voltou a olhar para o casal.

Um brinde com dois champanhes – cada um comprado pelos respectivos pais – terminou aquela "cerimônia" particular. |Seus| pais ainda conversaram mais um pouco com os dele. Agora, só faltava combinar o dia do casamento. A estação ainda era outono e |vc| tinha o doce capricho de querer casar na primavera. |Seu| namorado concordou, embora quisesse logo esse casamento. Mas obviamente que o jovem casal precisaria de um tempo para se organizarem. Um casamento não era um simples encontro de fim de semana.

Após aquele dia, no domingo, alguém batia a porta de sua casa.

— ...você? — a resposta que |vc| consegue dar ao atender a porta e ver quem era.

— Sim, eu mesmo. Trouxe uma coisa para você. — diz Hisoka, entrando sem pedir licença. |Vc| estava apenas com sua mãe em casa, ajudando-a nas tarefas domésticas. |Vc| vestia uma camiseta branca simples, shorts com estampado personalizado com |suas cores/desenhos favoritos|, e de avental da cor da camisa. Hisoka se encontrava bem vestido, com um paletó cor de vinho e gravata de cor esverdeada, o que destoava um pouco do paletó.

— Desculpa recebê-lo desta forma... estou fazendo a faxina em casa...

— Ah, não tem problema! Eu queria te dar isso aqui. Reconhece?

O casaco que |vc| havia esquecido no último encontro. Pegando-o, |vc| agradece.

— Sou meio esquecida, não repare.

— Isso acontece. Eu, vou indo, para não te atrapalhar.

— Não, espera... não quer beber alguma coisa?

— Não quero ser incômodo.

— De forma alguma, entre!

— Filha! Quem é? — |sua| mãe grita lá de dentro.

— É meu futuro sogro! Ele veio trazer meu casaco que havia esquecido lá na casa deles! — responde |vc|.

— Vou me sentar na sala. — Hisoka avisa antes de entrar na sala de visitas.

— Claro, fique à vontade! Já vou pegar uma água... ou quer uma bebida?

— Hum... água. É cedo demais para bebericar.

— Certo.

Hisoka fita com gosto |seu| corpo por trás. Analisava bem as belas e |formato de suas| pernas naquele short curtinho. Desabotoou o primeiro botão da gola e sentou-se à vontade no sofá. |Vc| foi guardar o casaco e pegar água para a visita repentina. |Sua| mãe foi falar com o homem.

— Como vai, Sr. Hisoka?

— Vou bem, Sra. ... — ele a beija na mão em um gesto cavalheiro.

— |Nome dela|.

— Bonito nome, assim como da filha. Vim aqui trazer o casaquinho que ela havia deixado. Meu filho me pediu para trazer.

— Ah, obrigada! Mas fique à vontade, minha filha não está aqui fazendo sala?

— Pronto, toma aqui sua água. — |vc| chega com o copo, pego imediatamente pelo ruivo.

— Obrigada, filha. — agradece ele.

Uma troca rápida de assunto entre os três já permitiu que Hisoka conhece um pouco melhor sobre a noiva do filho. Aquela apetitosa noiva. E |vc| observava seus modos. Respeitoso, cavalheiro... mas ainda com um quê de misterioso. Ela não havia falado, e nem falaria,  do passado obscuro dos futuros sogros aos pais. Senão, complicaria tudo. E como aquilo era passado, não era preciso trazer à tona ao presente.

Ao se despedir, ele atreveu-se em beijar em seu rosto de uma forma respeitosa. Mas o jeito que ele a beijou... alongou brevemente o toque dos lábios em suas bochechas que ficaram levemente vermelhas. Ele estava perfumado de forma agradável – nunca havia reparado se o namorado havia algum perfume. Ele não era de usar, pelo menos não se lembrava de ter sentido algum perfume nele antes. Hisoka era aparentemente mais vaidoso que o filho. Aquela barbicha bem feita e o toque dela e do bigode em sua pele lhe causou um leve comichão no estômago. Não se lembrava de apreciar o toque de pelos faciais em seu rosto, odiava até quando o pai estava com a barba para fazer.

Hisoka foi embora. |Sua| mãe olhou para |vc| e notou algumas coisas. Mães sempre são reparadoras nos minúsculos detalhes.

— Por que está vermelha assim?

— Eu, vermelha? — |vc| tocou em seu rosto com os dedos de ambas as mãos.

— É!

— Sei lá! — |vc| comenta rindo, e ainda ficou mais apertada dentro de si ao ouvir essa observação.

— Bom, vamos voltar a arrumar aquele armário...

 

Hisoka sempre tinha algum truque para conseguir o que quer. Naquele dia da proposta, havia guardado o casaco propositalmente, vendo que todos estavam meio afetados pelas doses de champanhe. Ele também percebeu que havia a deixado com as bochechas avermelhadas. Até mesmo mais rápida que a mãe.

Desde aquele dia, |vc| passou bom tempo sem vê-lo, e evitava inconscientemente vê-lo. Quando |seu| namorado chamava para ir até a casa dele, a recusa era |sua| melhor ideia. Era meio chato fazer isso, mas algo dentro de si |te| orientava a fazer desse jeito.

Com o passar dos dias, |vc| passou a andar irritadiça consigo mesma, embora jamais passasse isso para outras pessoas. Mas no dia em que |seu| noivo propôs que |vc| passasse a morar na casa dos pais dele quando se casasse, não conseguiu segurar muito bem seu estresse.

— Chega! Vou pensar melhor nisso. Mas eu não quero morar com seus pais. Se é para sair da casa dos meus, não é para ir morar com os teus! — |vc| é firme e levemente rude no tom.

— Calma, |seu nome|! Que bicho te mordeu?!

— Não sei... perdoa-me. — |vc| vai até a janela de seu quarto, deixando |seu| noivo sentado na cama.

Ele se levantou e posicionou-se atrás de |vc|. Dando um longo beijo em seu pescoço, ele resolve recuar com a proposta.

— É só temporariamente, até acharmos uma casinha só para nós...

— Eu... espero em minha casa e depois nos mudamos diretamente para lá! — |vc| responde um pouco menos nervosa, o beijo em |seu| pescoço |te| agradava, fazendo arrepiar-se todinha pela coluna.

— Mas não fica brava comigo... — ele passa a mão pela |sua| cintura, prolongando os beijos no pescoço, chegando perto ao pé do ouvido esquerdo.

|Vc| fechou os olhos, soltou os lábios um do outro. Passando as mãos pelos antebraços envolvidos em |sua| cintura, |vc| se sente bem melhor e mais calma.

— ...|Nome dele|, me perdoa... eu que estou sendo nervosa aqui.

— Não... eu também estou sendo precipitado demais... — ele |te| vira e começa a beijá-la no rosto, seguindo a linha do maxilar até o ouvido direito. Isso |te| faz lembrar imediatamente daquele beijo aparentemente inocente de Hisoka. Parece que ambas as sensações – os beijos do filho e pai – se mesclam em |sua| mente, |te| trazendo uma sensação inevitável de prazer.

 

Mas... o que tem a ver o futuro sogro nessa hora?! Por que tinha que vir Hisoka em |sua| mente?!

 

|Vc| afasta-o com as mãos no peitoral dele e senta novamente na cama.

— O que foi agora? — ele cruza os braços, mas não aparenta nenhum traço de aborrecido com o afastamento dela.

— ...não sei. — |vc| sacudia levemente a cabeça.

— Ah... eu estava pensando em algo... — ele se senta ao |seu| lado e prossegue meio tímido — er... você decidiu... se vamos "ter" antes ou depois de nossa união oficializada?

|Vc| se ajeita na cama, sentando-se de frente à ele.

— Bem... você sabe... é melhor depois, não?

— Entendo... mas ainda acho besteira essa mania das garotas permanecerem virgens até o casamento!

— É uma coisa pessoal, sabe? Não acho que seja besteira. Cada um tem seu corpo.

— Mas eu respeito a sua decisão!

|Vc| o abraça.

— Que bom isso, meu amor...

— Ah, mas pelo menos esse fim de semana você vem para o almoço, não vem?

— ...claro... e... posso levar meus pais?

— Precisa pedir isso? Claro que eles podem ir!

— Minha mãe vai levar algumas coisas que ela sabe fazer. — |vc| se refere a comida.

— Sua mãe também cozinha bem... até acho melhor que a minha!

— Fala só isso para me agradar? — |vc| pergunta em tom brincalhão.

.....................

Mais um domingo alegre na casa de Hisoka e Machi. Ambos os pais se conheciam melhor e se divertiam  de diversas formas. Os homens fazendo churrasco – com a boa ajuda das mulheres no preparo da carne – enquanto o casal de noivos arrumava a mesa.

— |Seu nome|, eu vou ver algo na cozinha, volto já! — |seu| noivo vai correndo até a cozinha. |Vc| continua arrumando a mesa, até que sente alguém atrás de você, fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto.

— Que houve? — perguntou |seu| pai.

— Nada... é que o senhor entrou aqui assim, aparece atrás de mim!

— Que nóia! — ele comenta rindo, indo até o armário de bebidas a pedido de Hisoka e Machi — Nossa... quanta bebida cara! — ele analisava as garrafas.

— Eles tem bom dinheiro...acho eu.

— Você ainda acha?! — comenta o homem com certo sarcasmo.

— Bom... mas o que está fazendo aí mexendo nessas garrafas?

— Vim a pedido dos dois, para ajudarem o casalzinho a arrumar a mesa.

— Tranquilo... ah, já está quase tudo pronto! — |vc| disse animada.

O almoço foi extremamente agradável. |Vc| mais uma vez se acabou em uma refeição tão caprichada. O resto da mesa comiam e conversavam bem, e obviamente Hisoka |te| observava. Adorava ver seu apetite, sua mocidade, seu jeitinho de menina-mulher. Todo o dia prosseguiu maravilhoso, com ambos os pais e os noivos se divertido em alguns jogos casuais. Ao entardecer, |vc| ajudou as mães arrumarem e limparem a louça. Os outros três limpavam os equipamentos do churrasco.

Vc se encontrava sozinha na cozinha enxugando os pratos, quando Hisoka entrou naquele lugar, sorrateiramente. Vc ouviu passos dentro da cozinha e olhou para trás. Era ele.

— Ah... sogro!

— Não precisa me chamar de sogro... pode me chamar pelo nome... — e se posicionou atrás dela, com cada mão na pia da cozinha, encurralando-a ali — até mesmo porque não sou ainda seu sogrinho.

Vc não sabia o que fazer. Apenas tinha consciência de algo: da pequena chama que começava a brotar dentro do seu peito. Respirando um pouco mais profundamente, fingiu que estava tudo bem e continuou enxugando os pratos. Ele pôs os lábios finos perto de |sua| nuca e prosseguiu:

— Quer ajuda em enxugar a louça?

— Q-q-quero! — |vc| se vira e deu outro pano de prato para ele. Ele tira uma das mãos da bancada da pia e |vc| sai pelo buraco que formou ali, ficando ao lado dele enquanto enxugava os pratos. Ele admirou em silêncio |sua| esperteza, enquanto pegava outros objetos de louça.

— Gostou da comida de hoje?

— Sim, como sempre minha futura sogra capricha no tempero das coisas! — |vc| comenta com uma falsa animação.

— Fui eu que fiz tudo. Dessa vez, vc provou algo feito pelas minhas mãos.

— É mesmo?! Q bom... parabéns! — de vez em quando, |vc| olha para trás para ver se alguém estava por perto ali. Tinha receio do que (principalmente) |seus| pais pensassem se |te| vissem sozinha com Hisoka. E ele bem ao |seu| lado, quase colado.

— Eu ainda tenho muito que te mostrar... |seu nome|.

Ele pronunciou aquela sentença de um jeito que |te| fez quase engasgar com a saliva. Ele estava sim, sendo ousado. Indiretamente, mas ousado. Mas nada |te| irritava ali, pelo contrário... talvez, |vc| estivesse mais irritada consigo que com ele. Sentia |seu| corpo como se estivesse paralisando propositalmente ali, ao lado dele. Por que diabos |vc| não se afastava um pouquinho? E ele se movia propositalmente em cima de |vcv, guardando os pratos nos armários o qual |vc| não tinha alcance de altura.

|Vc| enxugou o último prato e colocou o pano em qualquer lugar da pia.

— Bem, vou até a sala. Obrigado pela ajuda! 

|Vc| ia saindo, quando uma mão forte e macia segura o pulso |tipo do seu|.

— Hum? O que foi? — foi o mínimo que pode balbuciar.

— |Seu nome|... ainda quero que |vc| prove muito mais do que eu faço com as minhas mãos...

Era como se vc fosse desmaiar ali. Sua boca ficou seca de repente.

— Ah... c-como o quê, por exemplo?

Ele |te| trouxe mais para perto, deixando-a de frente a ele. Ele soltou com a voz levemente rouca e sedutora o que queria |te| falar.

— ...quero que prove mais de mim...

Um ruído de gente aproximando da cozinha fez |vc| ser a primeira em sair de perto dele, e ele |te| soltou, indo até a pia como se tivesse arrumando as coisas. |Vc| foi saindo da cozinha quando deu de cara com |seu| noivo.

— Oi, meu bem! — |vc| o abraçou do nada, como se quisesse se acalmar e aliviar por dentro, em braços... familiares.

— Oi, |seu nome|... está tudo bem?

— Sim... só me senti um pouco tonta. Deve ser o sono, comi muito e nem cochilei à tarde! — |vc| disfarça em uma desculpa que veio rapidamente em sua cabeça.

— Seus pais estão querendo nos chamar para jogar xadrez.

— Hã? Nossa... como eles adoram jogar! Já jogamos damas, baralho... eles não se cansam, não é?

— Não quer jogar?

— Eu... queria passar um tempinho com você sozinha, sabe? — |vc| diz olhando nos olhos do seu noivo. Ao menos aqueles olhos azulados te| faziam se concentrar mais em Machi que no outro lá na cozinha.

E Hisoka vinha em seguida atrás, saindo da cozinha.

— Olá, crianças! — cumprimenta ele, com um sarcasmo que só |vc| percebe.

— Oi, pai! Quer vir jogar mais um pouco? A mamãe e os meus futuros sogros estão jogando lá fora no quintal!

— Ah, claro, vamos! — o pai segura nos ombros de cada um dos dois e os leva até lá fora.

Não teve jeito. Teve que participar do jogo calada, já realmente com vontade de ir embora dali. |Vc| tinha que fugir de si mesmo para poder lidar com a chama que aquele homem havia |lhe| acendido.

 

Não era possível aquilo. Aquilo nunca deveria acontecer.... e logo com o pai do |seu| noivo?!


	3. A Proposta Indecente

Era uma típica enrascada. Para |ti| mesma.

Não sabia onde enfiava |sua| cara de tanta vergonha. Tinha sido surpreendida com aquele leve assédio na cozinha pelo futuro sogro. Mas isso não era pior que o fato de haver gostando secretamente. Por que aquele homem conseguiu fazê-la se arrepiar mais que o próprio noivo?! Mesmo lutando internamente, |vc| não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, os pensamentos |te| perturbavam nos momentos em que se encontrava sozinha.

|Vc| só queria dormir de noite, mas não conseguia direito. Com isso, chamava |seu| noivo para sair pela alta noite, isso |te| ajudava um pouco a esquecê-lo. Havia aumentado as carícias e as atenções com |seu| noivo, para que Hisoka pudesse sair de suas lembranças, principalmente o dia em que ele quase |te| prendeu na cozinha, dizendo que "precisava provar mais coisas dele"

|Vc| não era idiota para não perceber que ele era um homem safado.

E Hisoka era um homem maduro que ainda estava em forma, em boníssima forma até. Tinha um corpo típico de quem gostava de malhar e era sim, bem atraente. Os olhos âmbar levemente puxados pareciam de um predador exímio. O filho tinha uma boa altura, mas o pai era ainda maior e mais corpulento. Era nessa fase típica de quem já passou bem dos quarenta anos e com um filho já adulto, onde estava no ritmo de curtir a vida como um garotão. Sua esposa Machi também tinha um porte excelente para uma mãe também nessa fase. Com uma mulher dessas, Hisoka nem deveria perder tempo fazendo dessas coisas.

Mas algo passou pela |sua| cabeça: e se ele estivesse "testando-a"? Será mesmo que ele queria se aproveitar ou queria ver |seu| caráter? Isso seria mais complicado. Até mesmo porque se sentia inconscientemente atraída por ele. Se ele cismasse e contasse tudo para o filho e este logo viesse a romper tudo? Deveria a partir de então ser atenta.

E |vc| torcia mesmo para que isso fosse apenas um teste dele e que a deixasse em paz. Antes mesmo de |vc| perder o controle dos seus próprios instintos.

.....................

— Ah, vamos dormir! — Machi puxa as cobertas e deitou-se virada de costas para Hisoka, que estava animado em repetir mais uma dose de sexo ali na cama.

— Só mais um pouco, amada... — ele implora beijando-lhe o pé do ouvido e afagando os cabelos volumosos e soltos com uma das mãos. A outra circulava a palma nos glúteos dela.

— Não, chega. Estou com sono. — finalizou bocejando.

Ele decidiu respeitar a vontade desta e aquietou-se ao lado. O jeito era se cansar masturbando-se. Saindo das cobertas que cobriam o casal, aproveitava o frio e o silêncio daquela madrugada acariciando com rapidez seu membro. Se Machi não podia satisfazê-lo ali, |seu nome| satisfaria. Pensava em |seu| corpo |tipo dele| com luxúria, sem culpa nenhuma por ser noiva do único filho. Ele se contorcia mais na cama, aumentando o ritmo que sacudia violento aquele membro rijo e avermelhado, cheio de sangue e quase pronto para gozar na mão dele. Só de lembrar-se segurando-|te| pelo pulso, já vinha ideias mais imundas na cabeça.

Na maioria dos casos, homens mais velhos ficam loucos com as mais novinhas. É como se elas fosse bonequinhas apetitosas para brincar. Poder ter contato com as carnes firmes e a pele jovem. Mas para Hisoka, tinha mais que isso. A personalidade da mulher. E quanto fosse mais intensa, mais o deixava louco! A natureza provocante da criatura inocente e determinada ao mesmo tempo, nada mais o dar prazer que isso, a não ser quando tinha a sede de sangue e deleitar-se em tê-la em mais. Mas o instinto assassino, por sorte de muitos, havia murchado com o avanço da idade, mas a luxúria insana não. Talvez, estivesse até mais vigorosa.

 

Passaram-se meses. O casamento era daqui há um mês, então. |Vc| estava na casa do |seu| futuro sogro,no quarto do casal. Machi |te| ajudava no vestido de noiva, que ainda estava sendo moldado até a última semana antes do casamento. |Vc| olhava seu reflexo no espelho, com aquele vestido. Parecia que |suas| inseguranças haviam diminuído um pouco.

 

Um pouco mesmo.

 

Mas o suficiente para não cometer nenhuma loucura. |Vc| ia se casar sim, e nada |te| impediria. Nada. Desde aquele encontro onde Hisoka quase pareceu que estava forçando-|te| a se aproximar mais dele, não houve nenhuma investida a mais, nem a menos também. Os olhares dele em discreto para |vc| ainda não havia cessado. |Vc| evitava bem olhá-lo quando ele |Te| encarava, mas não conseguia resistir muito aquilo sozinha. Claro que não falaria para ninguém, a não ser que fosse algo sério demais.

E era incrível como o filho do próprio futuro sogro fosse tão diferente em termos de personalidade. Os pais pareciam tão matutos, tão intimidadores... e ele um doce de rapaz. As vezes, o excesso de doçura até te entediava. Sim, era muito bom ser respeitada por ele, e por isso mesmo que ele tinha que ser |seu| marido.

— Eu vou sair rapidinho, mas volto logo! — diz Machi, deixando a futura nora no quarto.

— Espera... eu, tiro o vestido agora ou falta algumas coisas?

— Não, pode tirar. Amanhã a gente continua vendo isso. Sua mãe ainda tem que acompanhar a confecção do vestido! — diz a mulher, saindo do quarto.

Ela sai do quarto e |vc| começa a se despir em frente ao espelho. |Vc| admirava suas curvas, imaginava como seria a reação do noivo na primeira vez. Será que seu corpo o agradaria? Alguns detalhes que |vc| não apreciava em seu corpo |te| incomodava no reflexo. De repente, um vulto atrás de |vc| se refletiu sinistramente no espelho e |vc| se vira rápido.

Era ele.

|Vc| puxa o vestido de noiva que estava na cama e se cobre na frente. Hisoka |te| olhava apetitosamente. Estava pior ainda.

— Hisoka... por que entrou sem bater?

— Bem... — ele inclina um pouco a cabeça ao lado, como se estivesse sem jeito — na verdade achei que o quarto estava vazio. Minha mulher está lá embaixo e imaginei mesmo que não tinha ninguém. Peço desculpas.

Pede desculpas, mas não sai de sua frente.

— Er... será que eu poderia ter um pouco de privacidade?

— Claro, não estou te impedindo de se trocar... — ele se aproxima de |vc| e pega na barra do vestido, analisando-o — vai ser esse vestido de noiva?

Era incrível como |vc| não conseguia nem gritar e nem tomar uma postura mais agressiva. Ele parecia que |te| hipnotizava... será que ele tinha mesmo essa habilidade? |Vc| não sentiu nenhum tipo de aversão ao vê-lo se aproximar... pelo contrário... voltava todas aquelas sensações estranhas das quais |vc| fugia.

— ...sim. Mas não está pronto. — |vc| puxa levemente a barra do vestido por cima, fazendo ele entender que |vc| queria que soltasse.

— É... todo mundo está te ajudando a se preparar para a nova etapa da vida... — e se aproxima mais com o rosto. Belos olhos cor de âmbar fitavam ardentemente em |seus| olhos — e eu... também posso ajudá-la?

— ...depende como, não é?

— Ora... do meu jeito. Mas não vai ser nada sério como está achando...

|Vc| se afasta um pouco, ainda segurando o vestido contra seu corpo, tampando as partes mais íntimas. Ele se senta na cama e |te| observa pacientemente.

— Que tal eu te entregar uma mulher pronta para meu filho?

— O... o quê? — |vc| pergunta quase sem voz. Que diabos ele está insinuando?!

— Isso mesmo. |Vc| ainda está muito imatura para ser entregue nas mãos de um homem.

— Nunca... nunca me disseram isso... nem meus pais me falaram isso...

— Eles nunca falaram isso... para eles, você é uma bonequinha valiosa que vai ter um dia de princesa. E esse é um erro típico que nós pais costumamos fazer. — ele pressionava as mãos contra as próprias coxas, enquanto explica.

— E... como você acha que me deve entregar pronta para seu filho? O que falta?

— Venha aqui. — ele estende uma das mãos bonitas, bonitas até mesmo para um homem de idade mais avançada. |Vc| hesita um pouco. Aproxima-se sem dar a mão, mas ele a pega pelo pulso sem apertar, mas puxando-a para o colo dele, que pousa os lábios em seu pescoço, em direção ao ouvido. Era como se |vc| estivesse desmoronando sobre o corpo dele. |Vc| sente uma sensação agradável que percorria por toda a coluna.

— Te fazendo uma mulher totalmente preparada para ser entregue a uma homem.. — concluiu ele, falando com os lábios colados em |sua| pele |cor da sua|.

— Hisoka... por favor...

— Shhh... acalme-se. Relaxa...

— Vc... não pode fazer assim, desse jeito!

Ele continuava |te| beijando do ouvido até sua clavícula. |Vc| sente uma pressão leve em |seu| próprio sexo. Por que? Por que |vc| estava se prendendo inconscientemente nos braços dele? Ele degusta |seu| pescoço, repetindo os mesmos movimentos, enquanto pega uma de |suas| mãos pelo pulso e coloca atrás do pescoço dele. |Vc| retira a mão, mas ele insiste de novo em mantê-la ali. Vc quase cerrava os olhos, ainda preocupada em aparecer a Machi ali.

— Isso não é certo! — |vc| protestou.

— Por que não? — ele para de beijar, mas pergunta pertinho ao |seu| ouvido.

— Não quero trair seu filho e muito menos com você! — |vc| se move no colo dele, sentindo sem querer algo duro passando entre |suas| coxas.

— Não é traição isso. Até mesmo porque ainda não é casada... — volta a beijá-la e desliza a mão para |sua| barriga, fazendo |vc| deixar cair o vestido no chão — e isso apenas vai ser um treinamento...

De repente, uma atitude desperta em |seu| corpo e |vc| sai a força do colo dele, ficando diante dele. Hisoka reconhece calado, apenas observando, |seu| corpo clamando involuntariamente por ele.

— Eu não vou falar nada do que houve aqui, mas quero que guarde essas lições para você, eu não quero nada disso! — |vc| vai até |suas| roupas normais e sai do quarto com tudo amassado nos braços.

Hisoka começa a rir baixinho, com um dedo na boca. Podia sentir nos próprios lábios o toque de sua |cor de| pele. Ele estava quase excitado completamente só por ter tido aquele rápido contato. |Vc| foi embora sem se despedir direito de |sua| futura sogra, nem esperando a chegada do |seu| futuro noivo.

Já em casa e na hora de dormir, o momento era a promessa de uma noite em claro. |Vc| olhava seu vestido estendido no cabide que estava pendurado fora do armário enquanto deixava rolar algumas lágrimas silenciosamente pelos olhos. Era um misto de culpa e raiva. Era difícil controlar aquilo que sentia dentro de |ti|. Era tudo confuso.

Será que outras mulheres já tiveram essa experiência desagradável de ser assediada pelo sogro? Embora |vc| não fosse oficialmente nora dele, |vc| tinha que vê-lo desta forma, como um sogro. Era horrível lutar contra |seu| inconsciente. Aquele Hisoka era digno de uns bons tapas na cara. Mas será que ele seria tão fraco em se permitir apanhar de alguém, e logo de |vc|?

|Vc| voltava a pensar no pacato do |seu| noivo, filho tão diferente daquele homem! Foco, |seu nome| foco! |Vc| repetia o tempo todo para |ti| até pegar no sono que custava a vir.

Tudo parecia ir de mal a pior. |Vc| estava se apaixonando pelo sogro e não conseguia evitar isso. O constrangimento que |vc| mesma sentia diante da família dele, da |sua| própria, do |seu| noivo. |Vc| sentia que deveria resolver isso sozinha. E seria muito difícil!


	4. Vésperas de Um Plano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Depois de um longo jejum sem postar capítulos novos, agora vamos que vamos! o/)

Até as vésperas do casamento, |vc| teve que lidar com muitos pensamentos e nenhum deles |te| faziam chegar a uma sensata razão. Tudo ocorria perfeitamente, ambas as famílias estavam empolgadas com o casamento, inclusive o sonso do futuro sogro que, na frente dos outros, mostrava-se totalmente orgulhoso do casamento do filho e já |te| chamava de “filha”. E “filha” era algo que ele não via em |vc|. Absolutamente nada.

Na véspera do casamento, |sua| mãe havia perguntado se estava tudo bem como se algo tivesse passando pela cabeça dela. Mesmo angustiada e louca para falar ao menos que se sentia insegura, |vc| não falou nada. Só estava ansiosa, nada mais. E o homem tomava seu corpo e mente aos poucos, e |vc| queria dominar todo aquele impulso. Mas até o casamento, na hora do “sim”, talvez tudo isso passasse. Era o que |vc| mais esperava.

 

 

A pedido de Machi, |vc| foi até a casa do noivo pois ela acertaria detalhes de seu vestido e de outros afazeres envolvendo a festa. |Seu| noivo falava animadamente no _buffet_ , Shizuko preparava os convites e Hisoka… olhava sentado à mesa todos se movendo, e concordando com as perguntas que lhe faziam a respeito dos detalhes.

— Está ótimo! — era uma das opiniões dele. Não estendia muito em detalhes, concentrava-se no autocontrole, pois |Seu Nome| era a mulher que também tirava-lhe os sonos às noites. Machi sempre fujona de suas carícias, parecia que a idade madura havia chegado para ela. Mas não para ele, que tinha um vigor sexual que poderia ser até mais ativo que o do jovem filho.

— Hisoka… não é uma opinião construtiva. — disse Machi, enquanto olhava os convites que estava também confeccionando em ricos detalhes.

— Mas nada tenho que criticar… vocês duas estão fazendo tudo certinho.

— E cadê a |Seu Nome|? — perguntou seu filho.

— Não sei… mas quer que eu vá chamá-la? — ofereceu-se o ruivo.

— Não se incomode, papai! Vou até ela. — disse o rapaz, se levantando mas não sem antes de beijar rapidamente a mão do pai.

E o rapaz foi até |vc|, que estava no jardim aos prantos. Ele diminuiu os passos, chegou até a noiva e tocou-|lhe| o ombro, fazendo |vc| se virar rapidamente, assustada.

— |Seu Apelido|… que faz aí chorando?

— Eu… não me sinto bem. — |vc| respondeu de uma forma levemente suspirada.

— Por quê? — ele se senta ao |teu| lado.

— Ah… nem sei o que dizer.

— Está ansiosa, não é? — ele |te| pegou na mão e a beijou. |Vc| sorriu discretamente, mas sacudia inconscientemente a cabeça. Aquilo intrigou o rapaz.

— Ah, eu te conheço! Você me esconde algo, |Seu Apelido|?

— ...sim e não. — não conseguia falar a verdade e também não conseguia mentir ao mesmo tempo.

— Então… fala-me tudo, afinal não há segredos entre nós! — ele pôs |sua| cabeça no ombro dele, confortando-|te|.

— Não há… — |vc| deixou escapar essas palavras sem perceber.

— ...não está segura ainda para se casar? A gente adia e…

— Não, chega! Não podemos mais adiar! — |vc| desencostou a cabeça do ombro dele e se levantou, andando um pouco mais para frente.

Ele |te| observava de um jeito que não |te| entendia.

— |Seu Nome|… vamos lá para dentro, vem! — ele se levanta e vai até você — vamos nos divertir ajudando a mamãe e a Shizu fazendo os convites…

— Vamos. — |vc| limpava o canto dos olhos. — Estou muito abatida… digo, com cara de chorosa?

— É… está um pouco. Vamos até o banheiro, lavar esses olhos!

O casal foi até o banheiro. Do corredor até o local onde |vc| e |seu| noivo caminhavam, alguém os seguiu. Dentro do banheiro, enquanto |vc| lavava o rosto, |seu| noivo a abraçou por trás e a beijou no pescoço, fazendo |vc| apertar levemente os lábios. E curioso que, naquele momento, não veio Hisoka “daquele jeito” em |sua| cabeça. Isso foi até interessante. Virando-se para ele, |vc| correspondeu a carícia do noivo com um beijo nos lábios, abraçando-o bem forte contra |seu| corpo, pressionando os |tipo dos seus| seios contra o peitoral dele.

— ...decidiu mesmo se… vai acontecer depois? Ou quer antecipar o ritual antes? — ele se referia a primeira vez do casal. E que também era sua.

— ...vale a pena esperar até a Lua-de-Mel? Que acha?

— O que você escolher, |Seu Nome|.

Ambos trocaram sorrisos e voltaram a se beijar. Da porta, Hisoka tentava escutar a conversa e conseguia entender o que o filho e a futura nora falavam. Ao ouvir a última palavra do filho, bateu à porta, como se quisesse usar o banheiro.

— Estão batendo lá fora… — |vc| comentou.

— Já vou sair!

— Sou eu!

Aquela voz… |vc| conhecia bem. Será que ficaria bem o sogro vendo os dois saírem dali?

— Já estamos saindo, pai!

Ao saírem, o homem primeiramente olhou para |vc| e pareceu adivinhar.

— Está tudo bem, querida?

— Er… sim, sim.

— Ela teve uma crise de alergia ao mexer naqueles antúrios e a trouxe para lavar o rosto. Só isso mesmo. — justificou o filho, mas Hisoka só fez uma cara de desconfiança para ele — É sério, papai! Que cara é essa?

— Relaxa, garoto! — ele deu leves tapinhas no ombro do filho — só estou brincando com você… sei que não faria nada que ela não quisesse… não é?

— Claro!

— Bom, se me permitem, com licença! — Hisoka entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. E os dois saíram dali.

E o ruivo investigou cada canto do banheiro. Nada de estranho. Era vésperas do casamento, estava quase tudo pronto e ele precisava “dar o bote” em sua presa. Pensou ali em planos que favorecessem mais algum encontro casual. Mas não somente um encontro casual.

Ao ter a ideia, sorriu animado para o espelho que refletia sua bela e madura imagem. Sim, qual noivo não tem sua despedida de solteiro? E ele prepararia uma surpresa para seu filho… que também seria uma surpresa para aquela jovem que não saía de sua cabeça.

………………..

Os dias se passaram, chegando a noitada de solteiro que |seu| noivo sequer sabia. Junto com alguns conhecidos de Hisoka e Illumi, amigo mais próximo do pai do noivo que ajudou com o encontro surpresa numa boate. Mas Illumi não estava ali por “amizade”. Estava a serviço de Hisoka, que queria que assumisse sua forma enquanto estivesse fora da comemoração.

— Meu disfarce não dura muito tempo, você sabe. — comentou o homem de cabelos longos e negros.

— Umas cinco horas? Duraria?

— Acho q sim, mas o limite custa ser quatro horas. — acrescentou calmamente, sem alguma empolgação na voz.

— O máximo que puder. Vou te dar o sinal quando você tiver que agir. Ah, e a menina? Viu entrar na minha casa?

— Sim. Mas ela veio acompanhada por uma outra mulher.

— A mãe dela… — disse o ruivo, coçando o cavanhaque. — isso vai complicar um pouco para mim.

— Mas afinal… o que quer da noiva?

— Investigá-la. — obviamente ele escondeu as reais intenções, e mentindo razões — Ela não me pareceu de confiança. Ouvi coisas a respeito dela e preciso ver se meu filho não está enfiando o pé na jaca! — comentou rindo.

— ...entendo. — respondeu o moreno, como se suspeitasse de cada desculpa do amigo. Mas, como pagava bem os serviços, nem perguntava sobre o que era.

|Vc| estava com |sua| mãe na casa de Machi acertando detalhes do vestido de noiva, o mesmo que quase havia estragado completamente no dia em que quase foi a “presa” do Hisoka. |Vc| se olhava no espelho, para cada detalhe de |suas| curvas naquele vestido. |Vc| sentia um estranho calor dentro de si, não tão estranho pois já o conhecia bem. Era como se visse as mãos dele percorrendo pela |sua| cintura, tentando encontrar o laço de trás do vestido para desatá-lo. |Vc| fechou os olhos brevemente. Continha-se diante das duas mães que discutiam brevemente, mas não realmente, sobre detalhes do vestido que queriam que fossem certos.

“Devia se sentir envergonhada… diante de sua mãe… e da esposa _dele_...” |vc| pensava enquanto se olhava no espelho. Era quando se sentia mais empolgada diante daquela atração tão platônica e proibida. Hisoka… esse homem jamais deveria ter aparecido em |sua| vida. A aparição deste parece que pôs sua cabeça dividida e atentada em fazer uma loucura. Por mais que sentisse algo pelo noivo, o sogro… aquele futuro sogro… estava roubando-lhe a alma e o juízo.

— Insisto! O bordado dessa forma não é adequado para virgens! — |sua| mãe defendia sua ideia sobre o vestido.

— Que bobeira! E além disso, é ultrapassado esses conceitos de moda e de costume! |Seu Nome| não deve ficar brega na cerimônia. E sabemos que a roupa não vai ferir a reputação dela! — Machi defendia seu ponto de vista.

— Bom, já decidiram? — |vc| corta a conversa.

— Bem… o que acha?

— Vamos analisar novamente… — disse |vc|, tentando acalmar as duas.

Enquanto isso, Hisoka divertia-se (ou fingia se divertir) com o filho naquela boate cheia de dançarinas e prostitutas. Mas o filho confessou algo ao pai.

— Não… não quero desrespeitar minha noiva. Não passarei a noite com elas.

Isso complicava ainda mais. Rindo disfarçadamente, Hisoka pousou as mãos no ombro largo do filho e tentou convencê-lo ardilosamente de algo.

— Oras… ela não precisa saber de nada… e você não deve ir inexperiente para a cama, meu filho.

— Mas… ela vai inexperiente para a cama… não seria melhor que ambos estivessem iguais?

— ...não é muito bom. — o ruivo coçou levemente o cavanhaque que ainda dava um ar mais _sexy_ para o homem maduro. Um de vocês deve ter experiência para guiar o outro. No caso… é você, filho.

— Não sei… — ele suspirou — vou pensar. Avisarei antes se eu quiser ficar até o final.

— Tudo bem, garotão! — ele beijou brevemente a testa do filho. Sim, ainda amava aquele filho, não queria magoá-lo, de fato. Mas ele ainda estava louco pela mulher dele e precisava, ao menos, ter apenas uma única oportunidade com esta.

Saiu de perto do filho, deixando-o com os amigos dele. Viu uma das mulheres e a chamou, conversando alguma coisa com ela. Em seguida, foi até o rapaz e deu uma taça de bebida, a qual ele aceitou, mas não bebeu. E ela ficou ali, tentando fazer companhia junto com outras que se aproximavam para entreter os outros amigos dele.

Nesse momento, |vc| estava na sala conversando com as duas senhoras, quando o |seu| celular tocou.

— Com licença...alô? — |vc| atendeu.

— Shhh… — a voz do outro lado pedia silêncio.

Aquela voz… em um tom quase hipnotizante.

— Você…

— Quem é? — |sua| mãe fez a pergunta apenas movendo os lábios.

— Er… meu noivo, esperem um pouco! — |vc| mentiu, saindo da presença das duas, que riram olhando uma para outra.

— Quem te deu meu número?! — |vc| perguntou meio invocada.

— Eu descubro tudo o que quero… _chérie_ _♥_

 _|_ Vc| apertou os lábios, respirando fundo. |Suas| pupilas dilatavam.

 _—_...por que está ligando?

—  Por que preciso de você… essa noite, — e ele não |te| deixou nem responder antes de concluir — e não me negue.

— Não cansa de me irritar?

— Irritar? Não… eu não te irrito… nem um pouco… — ele falava bem provocativo, fazendo |vc| quase revirar os olhos.

— ...Hisoka…

— Diga-me… está com você duas senhorinhas muito simpáticas?

— ...sim. Minha mãe e sua esposa. Sua esposa… — |vc| destacou no final.

— Ótimo… apenas… peço que convença a mamãe que fique essa noite aí, afinal está muito tarde para sair, não?

— ...por que faz isso?

— É preciso acalmar de uma vez… esse clima que existe entre nós, |Seu Nome|.

— Então… você quer pedir desculpas pessoalmente agora, Hisoka?

— É… digamos de, de uma forma, sim.

— ...verei o que posso fazer.

— Sua mamãe nada te nega… e mais, peça que ela fique também. Faça isso… vamos resolver entre nós o que tem de ser resolvido?

|Vc| apertou o celular na mão. Se ele quer a mãe ali, talvez ele não tivesse a pior intenção. Era o que |vc| pensava. Mas |seu| inconsciente parecia que queria obedecê-lo, e não a |ti|.

— Deixa o celular ligado, finja que desligou. Depois, quando estiver sozinha, volte a falar comigo. Mas não desliga.

— ...está bem.

|Vc| apareceu novamente na sala.

— O que meu filho queria? Podemos saber? — perguntou Machi, em tom descontraído.

— Ele pediu se nós duas podemos ficar essa noite, ele vem e não quer que nós duas saia a essa hora da noite. — disse olhando para a mãe, e perguntou em seguida — podemos, mamãe?

— Ah! Estou cansada, mas não quero dar trabalho com hospedaria aqui!

— Trabalho algum! E não é a primeira vez que passa a noite aqui. — disse Machi.

— Foi um pedido dele, mas… vou avisá-lo que não vai dar. Se não ficar aqui, também não quero  passar sozinha aqui… não pela Machi, mas não fica muito bem, sabe... — |vc| usou essa tática para inspirar confiança nas duas. Hisoka ouvia pelo celular ligado, curvando os lábios em um sorriso satisfeito.

— Ora, que tolice! Ah, ah, essas moças de hoje ainda mais recatadas e inseguras que as da minha época de jovem! — Machi ria.

— Também acho… será que papariquei demais, assim? — comentou a outra.

— Bom… e a sua resposta, mamãe?

— Não se preocupe. Podemos passar a noite aqui, Sra. Machi? — perguntou |sua| mãe, simulando formalidades antigas a fim de entreter ali.

— Será uma honra, Sra. |Nome da Mãe|. — Machi entrou na brincadeira.

“Está parecendo que estão se convencendo...”, pensou Hisoka.

A mãe decidiu ficar. |Vc| conseguiu ficar um tempo sozinha e voltou a pegar no celular.

— Hisoka… está aí?

— Estou… gostei da forma que convenceu a sogrona do meu filho… agora, passarei algumas instruções antes de desligar. Faça o que eu disser. Não se arrependerá...


	5. Diante da Verdade

— Ah… não… não ainda! — o filho do Hisoka já sentia os efeitos leves da bebida, aos braços da tal mulher do local. Mas ele ainda conseguiu resistir, pois tinha algo que não o deixava avançar naquela mulher de forma sexual: |Seu Nome|.

— Humm… não quer brincar um pouco lá no quarto? — a mulher sussurrava sedutoramente, convidando-o quase beijando-o os lábios.

Ele negou com a cabeça gentilmente.

Illumi estava em um canto, só esperando a ordem do Hisoka, que já vinha em sua direção.

— E o garoto? — Hisoka perguntou sobre o filho.

— Ali. Parece que está aos poucos se deixando levar pela fêmea.

— Bom… parece que é hora de minha ação fora daqui. Illumi, deixo o resto com você. Consegue copiar até minha voz?

— Sim… mas não mais de quatro horas. Minhas agulhas não tem essa resistência e só posso manter o disfarce até esse limite.

— Dará certo! Logo, passarei a quantia pedida.

— Sem nenhum centavo faltando, certo?

— ...nunca fiquei devendo uma moeda… até porque seu trabalho é ótimo! — piscando o olho, Hisoka saiu dali. Illumi saiu depois, retornando até onde estava disfarçado perfeitamente do ruivo, caso o filho quisesse falar com ele ali.

Hisoka foi correndo até sua casa, mas não entrou pela porta ainda. Olhou aos arredores.

E se o filho retornasse para a casa sem passar um tempo com uma das prostitutas daquela festa de solteiro? Aquele moleque às vezes nem parecia seu filho.

|Vc| terminava de jantar e se dirigia até um dos quartos de hóspedes. A mãe ficou no outro quarto ao lado. Até achou seguro, caso precisasse gritar. Deixou a janela aberta, conforme |te| foi instruído. Sim, permitiria que Hisoka viesse |te| falar. Talvez, ele quisesse terminar aquele joguinho. Seria meio doloroso para |vc|, no fundo, mas era necessário aquilo. Tinha que voltar a realidade: |vc| estava para se casar com um homem, que era o filho dele ainda por cima.

Na boate, o filho do Hisoka se dirigia a Illumi pensando que era o pai.

— Pai, acho que não ficarei. Mas farei presença aos meus amigos que você convidou e depois voltarei para a casa.

— Está certo, vou esperá-lo lá fora.

Ele olhou meio curioso para o falso Hisoka.

— Está chateado, pai?

— Por que estaria? — Illumi tentava ser fiel ao máximo ao jeito de falar do amigo.

— Sei que queria aquilo… que eu tivesse minha primeira vez hoje, nessa festa…

— Sim, queria… mas não posso te forçar a nada. — Illumi disfarçou também seu jeito com a forma paterna, esperando que convencesse o rapaz, batendo de leve com a mão sobre a cabeça. Seu próprio pai fazia isso com ele no passado.

O jovem sorriu, parecendo admirar aquela atitude. Illumi suava por dentro, literalmente.

— No fundo, o senhor ainda me vê como aquele menininho que tinha medo de se arriscar em tudo, não é?

Illumi sentiu travar na resposta por uma fração de segundos, mas arriscou mais uma vez na resposta.

— E pelo visto, só cresceu.

O rapaz caiu na risada, abraçando o “pai” em seguida. Illumi não era dado a tantos afetos desse jeito, só permitindo apenas dos pais e quando eles faziam. E ele apenas fazia o que Hisoka faria ali.

— Eu ainda vou mudar, meu pai. Prometo!

………………..

— |Seu Nome|… como está linda! É difícil resistir e desistir… — Hisoka falava enquanto se aproximava de |vc|, que recuava um pouco, quase caindo sentada na cama.

— Hisoka… você disse que… pelo que entendi… que me pediria desculpas…

— Desculpas? Ah, sim… mas não quis passar a ideia que encerraria o que começamos.

Ferrou. Mas qualquer coisa, |vc| poderia por tudo a perder gritando por socorro e desmascarando o homem.

— Então… o que era a tal “desculpas”?

— Desculpas por ter demorado tanto… mas |vc| foi difícil de parar para me ouvir! — ele se sentou na cama — E eu quero que me ouça.

— Estou ouvindo. — disse |vc|, cruzando os braços.

Hisoka convidou |vc| para se sentar ao lado dele, mas |vc| se recusou, sem sair de onde estava. Conformado, o ruivo prosseguiu.

— Eu… preciso lhe confessar uma coisa.

— …e o que é?

— Eu… estou apaixonado por você, |Seu Nome|.

— Er… não sei o que comentar…

— Não, não comente nada ainda. Deixa-me falar… é sério, minha querida. E sei que |vc| está atraída por mim. E não quero que fiquemos nesse silêncio, olhando apenas um ao outro por trás das costas do meu filho.

|Vc| virou o rosto para o lado por um momento.

— E… onde quer chegar?

Hisoka se levantou e caminhou até onde |vc| estava.

— Pare de recuar. Deixa-me aproximar de você… até porque não posso falar alto demais.

— Dá para te escutar bem…

— |Seu Nome|… não posso te deixar sofrer por um amor que talvez não sinta mais pelo meu filho.

|Vc| sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e protestou.

— Eu ainda amo seu filho! E não quero decepcioná-lo e olha, escuta…

Ele imediatamente |te| puxou pelo antebraço, se machucar, e |te| fez abraçá-lo. |Vc| deu um levíssimo grito. Ambos se olhavam nos olhos.

— Olha como fica diante de mim… é como estou diante de você… acha que poderá fugir assim do que sentimos um pelo outro se casando?

— ...mas você é casado! E aí? Vai trair sua mulher, está disposto a isso? — |vc| falava quase gaguejando. Só o cheiro das roupas dele fazia |seu| sexo pulsar por dentro.

— Eu quero largá-la. Ela… já não me procura mais, perdeu seu desejo por mim. Porque o amor acabou. E sinto que o seu, pelo meu filho…

— Não… não… — |vc| negava enquanto ele continuava a explicar, acariciando |sua| bochecha corada.

— ...também se acabou.

— E… e essa sua atração por mim? Não acha que… pode ser passageira também?

— Sim… mas enquanto não passar… quero que cheguemos a um acordo… — ele se aproximava mais dos |seus| lábios, curvando-se para dar um beijo.

No desespero do momento, |vc| tomou impulso e deu um tapa no rosto dele, que fez uma careta de dor. Foi inesperado até para ele.

Agora sim. Era o fim. |Vc| estava pronta para gritar, quando ele sorriu tão maliciosamente, acariciando a bochecha que levou o tapa.

— ...bate mais, bate.

— Você… vou gritar…

— Não… não vai piorar as coisas para o seu lado… aposto que há pessoas por perto… não é?

— ...por que faz isso comigo? — |vc| parecia que estava encurralada pelas diversas circunstâncias, e assim, caiu no chão de joelhos, com as mãos no rosto. Hisoka se sentou diante de |ti| e tirou |suas| mãos do rosto.

— Sim, estou sendo mau. Mas estou sendo verdadeiro. E se quiser, deixarei que me castigue do jeito que quiser, |Seu Nome|… bate de novo… pune-me.

E deu outra bofetada, na outra bochecha. |Vc| se sentia descontrolada e seduzida. Loucura aquilo. Depois de mais dois tapas seguidos, ele subiu em cima de |vc|, ficando por cima, ainda no chão.

— Você vai ser minha mulherzinha… nem que seja uma vez só! ♠

E ele pousou os lábios sobre os seus, movendo-os em um beijo quase faminto. |Vc| tentava acompanhá-lo, mas não conseguia. Que beijo era aquele que |seu| noivo jamais havia lhe dado? Um beijo que verdadeiramente |te| acendia por dentro.

De repente, o celular dele tocou, fazendo ele cortar o beijo quase sem fôlego. |Vc| estava totalmente manipulável embaixo dele. Ele não saiu de cima e atendeu, tirando o pequeno celular do bolso.

— Alô?!

— Hisoka… pode falar nesse momento?

— Fale. — o ruivo abaixou o som do aparelho para que somente ele pudesse escutar. Mantinha segura |vc| embaixo dele.

— O garoto quer voltar para a casa. Como ficarei aí dentro da casa de vocês?

— Como te disse antes. Ajude-me, compensarei o máximo que quiser.

— ...vou dobrar o valor.

— Dobre! Entre, e não se preocupe com a Machi… ela nem te tocará. Aquela já não me procura mais, entende?

— Então… quer que eu passe a noite aí?

— Tem como? Até que ela adormeça...

— ...lembrando que já se passaram duas horas que estou nesse disfarce.

|Vc| escutava a conversa quietinha. Era um intervalo bom, assim |vc| recuperava o fôlego e pensava no que faria depois.

Se realmente se entrega… ou passa pela maior vergonha de |sua| vida.

— Entendeu, Illumi? Agora vou desligar. — desligando imediatamente, ele jogou o celular para o lado e |te| aninhou nos braços dele, puxando-|te| e levando-|te| no colo até a cama, onde |te| deitou. Subindo por cima novamente, ele começou a retirar a própria roupa, a começar pela blusa.

— Está enganando sem culpa alguma a sua mulher?

— Isso mesmo… sem culpa. — disse, com o peitoral desnudo e desfivelando o cinto — Sinto-me mais culpado quando tenho que fingir o que não existe mais… e isso me deixa louco demais… — e ele passou a mão entre |seus| seios, desejoso de colocá-los para fora — ainda mais tendo você que me tira do sério… — ele falava entre gemidos, o que |te| fazia revirar os olhos — e eu sei que me deseja… ainda que virgem…

Por um momento, a lucidez voltou para |sua| mente, lembrando-se que tinha uma virgindade para guardar para |seu| noivo.

— Não… não posso me entregar…

— Pode… pode, sim… — e ele invadiu com dois dedos |sua| intimidade, enfiando-os dentro de sua calcinha e acariciando o clitóris, fazendo |vc| voltar ao inconsciente e ao prazer em ser deliciosamente seduzida por ele. — serei gentil em não te fazer sangrar… mas preciso muito… — encostou os lábios em seu ouvido coberto pelas mechas do cabelo |cor do seu| — ...muito… ter você comigo… |Seu Nome|!

|Vc| se contorcia cheia de prazer, evitando o máximo fazer ruídos e gemer alto. Era horrivelmente prazeroso o momento em que |se| encontrava. |Vc| pôs a mão na boca para poupar um barulho mais forte com a voz, mas ele tirou sua mão segurando-|te| pelo pulso, e levou esta mesma mão por cima do volume da calça dele.

— Não… assim não… — |vc| falava baixinho, gemendo, tendo o clitóris tocado sutilmente por este mesmo. Hisoka se deliciava com cada expressão do |seu| rosto, cada gesto |seu|. E o ruivo terminou de desnudar-se totalmente com uma mão só, enquanto a outra ia se aproximando mais da entrada da vagina, onde simulava penetração apenas com leves empurrões contra a entrada de |sua| vagina. No instinto, |vc| desabotoava sua blusa, deixando o resto com ele, que colocou |seus| seios para fora apenas levantando o sutiã de |sua favorita| cor.

………………...

Illumi chegava em casa com |seu| noivo, meio que inebriado com a bebida.

— Vou para o meu quarto. Consegue ir para o seu?

— Acho que sim… boa noite meu pai, sua benção!

Illumi não sabia como lidar e agir de acordo com aquilo. Como seria a bênção que Hisoka dava? Não quis inventar nada que o deixasse desconfiado.

— Vá dormir logo! — Illumi respondeu.

— Mas e a benção? — o filho do Hisoka insistia.

— ...está bêbado, amanha eu te dou a bênção!

— Ai, ai… está bem, papai! Boa noite!

— Boa noite!

Ele foi seguindo o rapaz para ter ideia de onde estaria o quarto do casal, onde Hisoka e Machi dividiam o mesmo leito.

— Ah, esse não é meu quarto! Esse é da minha mãe! — disse o rapaz, olhando para a porta do quarto onde quase havia entrado.

O moreno disfarçado ouviu e deixou o jovem se afastar dali, assim entrando. Ao entrar, viu Machi já deitada, dormindo.

“Fácil. Como Hisoka havia dito.” pensou ele, indo se deitar. Talvez ficasse ali uns segundos até confirmar que Machi estava dormindo, mas esta havia acordado e, se espreguiçando, virou-se para o “marido”.

— Onde passa tão tarde assim?

— ...por aí… visto que minha esposa já não me dá mais atenção… — disse ele, simulando insatisfação que era descrita pelo próprio.

— ...então… quer um pouco de atenção de sua velha aqui? — disse ela, tirando o cobertor de si e revelando uma nudez muito bela e conservada para a idade. Illumi não deixou de fazer uma cara de assustado. Notando isso, Machi apontou.

— Ué… que cara é essa, Hisoka?

— Er… estou surpreso… mas… — ele se levantou, ficando diante dela.

— Mas o quê? Hein?! Não me diga que não agrada o que vê? Acha-me agora velha e inútil na cama, para sexo? — Machi questionava nervosa.

— Não foi isso que quis dizer! Acalme-se! — Illumi estava meio perturbado. E o tempo passava. Seu disfarce não duraria muito tempo.

— Então vem aqui… agora. — ela falava seriamente. Ela queria testá-lo. Será que ele já a traía? Para chegar as noites tarde e ter aquela reação de susto, quase de repugnância?

…………………

Hisoka desnudava |seu| corpo jovem, virgem, antes nunca tocado tão intimamente nem mesmo pelo noivo. Beijava-|lhe| os seios, um por um, alongando-se no bico deles, e ia descendo com os beijos pela |sua| barriga, até chegar ao centro de sua vulva onde afundou quase todo o rosto, segurando-lhe pelas suas coxas |formato delas|. Tudo em |vc| enlouquecia o homem que não fazia mais sexo há meses, muitos meses…

|Vc| era uma bonequinha a qual ele brincava com. Abria bem as pernas, deixando o outro deslizar a língua morna e úmida em torno do |seu| clitóris. |Vc| jogava a cabeça para trás, apertando o lábio inferior com os dentes. Uma viciante tortura. Um prazer inexplicável. Uma loucura inconsequente. Segurava-lhe pelos cabelos ruivos dele, como se guiasse o homem no que fazia.

— ...Hisoka… eu lhe peço… não destrua nada que seu filho e eu construímos… — |vc| falava entre gemidos, mexendo-se em cima dos lençóis macios e limpos típicos de um quarto destinado a hóspedes apenas.

— Então… desista desse casamento… — ele falava enquanto seguia beijando do umbigo até seu pescoço, parando com o rosto diante do seu. Aqueles olhos âmbares fixaram nos seus |cor deles| — se você levar o que construiu a frente, será a única a cometer a pior destruição.

— Mas… e ele?

— Ele… ele sofrerá uns dias, mas não quase uma vida toda. — concluiu a explicação beijando-|te| próximo ao ouvido e descendo até a clavícula. |Suas| mãos percorreram pelos braços musculosos deste homem determinado em realizar o que queria há tantos meses: ter |Seu Nome|, possuir… amar-|te|.


	6. Máscaras Caídas

— Hisoka… o que está esperando? — perguntou a mulher de cabelos rosados e soltos, olhando para o Illumi que estava ainda disfarçado do ruivo.

— ...nada… — ele se aproximou e sentou-se na cama. A mulher abraçou-o repentinamente e começou a beijá-lo. Illumi suava frio por dentro: além daquela mulher não lhe despertar nada demais, era a mulher do amigo! E não era esta mesma que já era fria e nada queria mais com ele?!

Mentiroso mesmo, como sempre… tudo para obter o que quer. Illumi pensava isso enquanto tinha que disfarçar também as atitudes, abraçando-a e permitindo que esta descesse uma das mãos até dentro da calça dele, pegando-lhe os órgãos genitais. Illumi ainda era um homem que tinha alguma energia dentro de si, apesar de também ser um homem mais maduro e não conseguiu evitar um ruído que escapou pela boca, e com a sua legítima voz. Machi estranhou a voz do gemido por um segundo e olhou para ele.

— ...esse é seu maior fraco, não é, seu velho safado?! — disse Machi, sorrindo maliciosa.

— Machi… — ele endireitou a voz novamente e, em seguida, teve uma ideia. Isso gastava energia do seu  _Nen_ ao máximo − já estava usando com o disfarce −, mas não poderia transar com aquela mulher de forma alguma. Isso era algo que o real Hisoka tinha que fazer.

O homem virou Machi de bruços numa rapidez que surpreendeu a outra, que sorria atentada em achar que Hisoka estava saudoso dos tempos em que faziam sexo frequentemente. E de fato, isso era verdade. Então, antes de ir para cama, a mulher resolveu naquela noite quebrar o jejum de tanto tempo sem se divertirem sexualmente. Criando uma agulha de  _Nen_  em suas mãos, Illumi acertou a agulha na nuca da outra fazendo a outra perder a consciência, mas como se estivesse em um transe profundo. Sua pele começava a esticar e contrair como se fosse um chiclete, mas eram os efeitos colaterais da sobrecarga de energia. Naquela agulha, Illumi controlava as sensações de prazer e gozo da outra, que parecia agir como se ele a tivesse penetrando.

— Ahhh! Sim… oh, assim… hmmm… — ela estava de olhos revirados, sob a hipnose da agulha implantada em sua nuca.

Depois desta perder a consciência de vez e desmaiar, Illumi desfigurou-se do disfarce e voltou a forma original, bocejando.

— Ah, esses dois me dão trabalho até hoje! — disse ele segurando a cabeça, com uma das mãos, que parecia estar pesada — acho que não tenho mais o fôlego de manipular meu  _Nen_  como antes…

E sumiu daquela casa pela janela.

…………………

Após tantas trocas de carícias com |seu| então futuro sogro, |vc| tinha as pernas afastadas por ele, que chupou dois dos seus dedos e deslizou ambos do seu clitóris até a entrada da vagina, penetrando-os. |Vc| voltou a sentir os espasmos tomando conta do seu corpo, era como se a barriga toda borbulhasse por dentro. A penetração com os dedos era feita lentamente, explorando bem a parte onde Machi costumava gritar de prazer quando a tocasse ali (baseando-se no tal “ponto G”), e o mesmo efeito ocorria com |vc| que tampava a própria boca para não gritar. |Vc| estranhava não sentir dor alguma. Ouvia falar que a primeira penetração direta era dolorosa, e os dedos indicador e médio dele eram grandes, grossos e de longas unhas, até. E juntos, alargavam um pouco os primeiros centímetros de |sua| camada vaginal.

O ruivo pensava como se deleitaria sem ainda tirar a virgindade dela por completo. Ou se tirava ali mesmo, independente do futuro, caso ela decidisse mesmo se casar e ter suas núpcias com o noivo. Isso ainda o deixava mais empolgado. Tirando os dedos úmidos de |vc|, ele voltava a chupá-los, gora com |seu| gozo, olhando-|te| cheio de tesão e com o enorme membro em riste, fazendo você corar ao perceber.

— Serei gentil, como já disse. Você vai escolher como quer que nos divertimos aqui.

— E-eu?

— Sim… quer que eu a penetre pela frente, ou atrás? Arrisca perder sua pureza aqui, agora? …

Vc olhou séria, mas não zangada, para ele.

— ...ou deixa o serviço para seu noivo?

— ...você… acha que ainda posso me casar depois disso?

— Talvez sim… não tem cara que vai desistir fácil… mas não vou dar mais sermões… penas deixarei que escolha como quer que eu termine isso.

— Na verdade… se quiser, podemos parar por aqui…

— Não… tarde demais. A hora é agora. — disse ele, em um tom desafiador. E |vc| no fundo não queria parar. Já aceitava e também retribuía as carícias. Acomodando-se entre os travesseiros, |vc| se calou, olhando para ele. Um belo homem que o tempo não envelheceu nem um pouco. Era maravilhoso estar ali diante dele. Era uma sensação mágica. Proibida, também. E isso |te| excitava ainda mais.

— ...então posso escolher?

— Foi o que disse antes… — disse ele, se encaixando entre |suas| pernas |tipo delas| e deslizando os mesmos dedos úmidos sobre |seus| lábios, fazendo |vc| abrir a boca e chupá-los. Era um sabor estranho e até agradável. Curioso aquilo.

— ...então… apenas não me “rompa”.

Sim, |vc| decidiu não romper sua virgindade. Sorrindo, Hisoka levantou suas pernas e colocou-as sobre os ombros. Voltou a acariciar seu clitóris e umedecia a entrada do ânus com seu próprio gozo vindo acima. |Vc| gemia de prazer, e evitava ruídos maiores. Atreveu-|se| a beijá-lo nos lábios, por impulso próprio. Aí que ele se segurava para não avançar de forma brusca, sabia que era sua primeira vez em quase tudo. Agora, ele voltava a enfiar os dois mesmos dedos anteriores em outro lugar, que parecia mais apertado. |Vc| temeu que aquilo doesse mais q o esperado, mas também não podia parar ali. E nem |vc| queria isso. Estava totalmente perdida.

— Vou deixar se acostumar… logo também vai se sentir bem “aqui”… — ele disse ao pé do |seu| ouvido.

E retirando os dedos após ver |vc| aparentemente ansiosa, ele guiou o membro com veias visíveis e colocou apenas a cabeça. |Vc| se contraiu involuntariamente. Ele pegou-a pelos pulsos e os pousou na cama, firmando-os.

— Está tudo bem… depois vai se acostumar…

E ele foi entrando, fazendo a fêmea abaixo dele apertar os lábios e fechar os olhos. Era gostoso a sensação de desvirginar uma mocinha daquele estilo. O ruivo adorava, parecia viver seus tempos de juventude, quando ainda era mais intenso sexualmente.

— Isso… |Seu Nome|… está ótima… — falava entre gemidos, o que parecia |te| enlouquecer mais. A sensação de vê-lo gozar também |te| excitava ainda mais. Sim, sentia |seu| ânus sendo pressionado por uma certa dor, mas estava tão sensível a cada toque que nada incomodava. Ele gemia agora com a boca colada em direção a |sua| tireoide, enquanto movia-se com os quadris penetrando mais e mais, bem devagar, seu membro fálico dentro de |vc| por trás. Suas pernas que estavam sendo sustentadas pelos ombros dele balançavam-se com os movimentos dele. Aos poucos, |vc| se acostumava com os movimentos deles dentro do |seu| ânus, já não sentindo mais alguma dor, ainda que sentia |se| esticar bem. |Vc| abraçou-o, pousando as mãos naquelas costas largas e onduladas pelos músculos que se moviam com os movimentos dele.

— ...está bem? — ele perguntou, beijando-|te| por todo o pescoço.

— ...sim… — |vc| soprou a resposta.

Agora, ele acelerava a penetração. A dor começou a ficar mais forte, mas |vc| estava tomada mentalmente e fisicamente pelos prazeres da carne que nada a fez gritar para parar. E você gemia mais alto, |seu| corpo atritava-se contra o dele. Ele descontava o que não fazia há tempos e com a fêmea que atiçava suas fantasias sexuais há meses. Jogando a cabeça para trás, |vc| deixava todo o pescoço visível e disponível para que ele seguisse beijando quase às mordidas. Parecia um felino saciando-se, devorando sua presa. Mas era assim que Hisoka se sentia não só quando ganhava uma luta. Mas fazendo sexo também. E ele sempre se indagava como que tantas vezes após possuir sua então esposa só conseguiu uma única vez engravidá-la.

Ele soltou |seus| pulsos e segurou-se firme nas barras de metal da cabeceira. |Vc| agora tinha a visão ampla daquele peitoral e abdômen liso e também ondulado por músculos firmes. Ele era mais delineado e sarado que o próprio filho que era bem mais jovem. Suas pernas de coxas grossas roçavam nervosas contra a cama a cada impulso mais violento que ele dava contra |seu| corpo. A cama parecia balançar. Cada detalhe |vc| observava e |te| estimulava mais, fazendo com que você gozasse pela vagina sem penetração direta ali, apenas com o atrito da púbis dele contra a |sua|, mais aquela sensação dolorida e prazerosa da penetração anal.

Hisoka, com um grito bem controlado, finalizou com um impulso mais forte do seu membro dentro de |ti|. |Vc| quase estava se satisfazendo, quando ele parava cansado em cima de |vc|.

— ...continua… — |vc| deixou escapulir.

Hisoka, de olhos fechados, sorria.

— ...agora, você me guia… parece que já não tenho mais aquele fôlego de rodadas seguidas…

|Vc| apertou-o em um abraço. Ele moveu-se, querendo sair de |vc|. |Vc| o soltou, vendo-o deitar todo aberto, de barriga para cima, ao |seu| lado. Era uma visão maravilhosa, e |vc| deslizava as mãos por todo aquele corpo lindo. E algo inesperado passou por |sua cabeça|. Subindo por cima dele, |vc| pegou-o pelo pênis meio flácido e guiou até a própria vagina. A ação fez Hisoka mover apenas a cabeça, vendo o que fazia. Ele nada falou, apenas vendo você, ousada, penetrando-se com o membro dele aos poucos. Mesmo cansado, ele sentiu um pequeno reflexo de prazer ao ser tocado por aquela vagina bem úmida.

— Então… decidiu se entregar…

— Por minha vontade. — |vc| disse decidida, acostumando-se com a penetração que menos doía em comparação ao ânus. Sim, |vc| sentiu um pequeno reflexo de dor quando o pênis passou pela entrada vaginal. E movendo-se para cima e para baixo, |vc| voltou a estimular seu clitóris e ficou assim por quase dois minutos, até finalmente chegar ao orgasmo e mover-se com tanta força como ele fez anteriormente. Ele sentiu gozar involuntariamente dentro de |sua| vagina, embora ele tentasse se segurar para que aquilo não acontecesse. Esperava que “nada fosse de mal a pior”.

Deitada sobre ele, sem tirá-lo de dentro de |ti|, |vc| recuperou aos poucos o juízo que havia perdido em uma hora nos braços daquele homem. Parece que o que evitava havia acontecido. Era sim, o fim do que tanto planejava. O fim de uma vida toda por causa de um momento de fraqueza carnal. Mas também, percebia que esse casamento jamais deveria acontecer. Viver com um homem e traí-lo com o sogro? Não era certo isso.

 

Mas… como acabar com aquilo? E |seu| noivo?

 

Como decepcioná-lo menos? Desistindo do casamento ou enganando ele pela vida toda?

 

Talvez, tenha sido bom ter se permitido para Hisoka. Assim, a cabeça pode analisar melhor as palavras daquele homem. “Você não o ama mais… vai querer continuar se enganando?” as palavras de Hisoka, que descansava com |vc| por cima, ecoavam insistentemente em |sua| mente.

E como lidar com outros? Com a própria futura sogra? Esta que confiou tudo em |ti|. Mas Hisoka também teria que |te| ajudar a passar por aquilo. Sozinha, |vc| não queria ficar nessa. E o mesmo disse… que queria largar a mulher…

Será que era verdade mesmo? Ou era conversa fiada? Hisoka era enigmático demais para se desconfiar se estava mentindo ou não. Mas ele pareceu não mentir em relação ao que queria com |vc|.

Enquanto o casal adúltero descansava na cama, alguém batia à porta, como se quisesse entrar. |Vc| levantou a cabeça preocupada. Um péssimo momento para ser flagrada daquele jeito.

— Hisoka… acorde! — |vc| o acordava, sacudindo-lhe o peito.

— Huh…

— Alguém bate a porta. Deve ser sua esposa…

— ...ou sua mãe. — ele comentou ainda de olhos fechados, sorrindo.

— Pare, Hisoka! — |vc| saiu de cima dele e ele abriu os olhos. Movendo-se preguiçosamente na cama, ele se sentou enquanto |vc| arrumava ambas as roupas. |Vc| jogou as dele contra a direção dele, que as pegou calmamente.

— |Seu Nome|, você está aí? — era o filho do Hisoka lá fora, querendo confirmar isso.

— Ah, é ele! — e |vc| olhou para o Hisoka com uma cara de “o que vamos fazer agora?”

Ele havia fechado um pouco o semblante. Olhou para |vc| como se já soubesse o que faria.

— Vou me esconder. Logo, você abre a porta.

— … então se mova! — |vc| disse em tom imperativo.

Sorrindo, ele se levantou e foi até você, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios.

— Adoro que mande em mim. E eu em te obedecer. — e se meteu atrás de um dos armários que havia ali.


	7. Um Dia Infortunado

— Oi... desculpa, você estava dormindo?

— Er, sim... estava sim, mas tudo bem... — |vc| permitiu seu noivo entrar. Ele observou o quarto em volta e notou a cama meio bagunçada dos lençóis. Ele se sentou na cama e pode sentir bem fraco um odor tipicamente corporal, como se fosse suor. Estava calor mesmo naquela hora, mas ele não imaginava que |vc| pudesse suar assim.

— Eu... estou um pouco bêbado... não tenho o costume de beber, mas...

— Já imagino... teve despedida de solteiro, não é? —|vc| matou a charada. Às vésperas do casamento e ele confessando aquele estado, que podia se notar pelo leve hálito de bêbado, deu para |vc| perceber os fatos. Logo, ficou danada.

— Mas amor... eu nem encostei em mulher alguma! Foi uma festinha armada pelo meu pai!

— Humm... mas ainda sim participou. Confesso que não gostei de saber disso!

Hisoka, dentro do armário escondido, ria baixinho enquanto ouvia a conversa do filho e da amante.

— Mas... eu queria te ver antes do altar... |Seu Nome|.

— Já viu, agora eu vou te levar para o seu quarto, vem!

|Vc| colocou o braço dele por cima do seu ombro e foi guiando-o até a porta do quarto dele.

— Pronto, chegamos!

— Obrigado, meu bem... — ele |te| beijou meio desengonçado, mas cheio de luxúria. |Vc| aproveitou um pouco o beijo de quem amava desde o início. Sim, ele tinha o mesmo jeito do pai nisso, embora fosse bem mais inocente que o homem.

Nesse tempo em que o casal estava fora do |seu| quarto, Hisoka saiu facilmente e pode voltar para o próprio, onde a mulher dormia novamente. Ele já sentia certo repúdio em voltar a deitar com aquela mulher atualmente fria debaixo dos lençóis. |Vc| tinha o misto de inocência e safadeza que ele tanto apreciava. Ele torcia mesmo para que |vc| desistisse e já tinha algumas ideias selecionadas em mente para que seu filho não |te| tomasse no lugar dele.

— Hummm... chega, meu amor! Tome um banho e descanse. Logo, você tem que estar novinho em folha! — |vc| encerrou o beijo, acariciando o rosto dele, olhando nos olhos dele.

— Você me ama, |Seu Nome|? — ele perguntou, também olhando-|te| nos olhos.

|Vc| ficou desconsertada. Mas soube contornar aquela situação.

— Claro que amo, mas vai dormir! Preciso continuar dormindo também, tenho que acordar bem amanhã!

E assim ele entrou meio cambaleando no quarto e |vc| foi para o |seu| quarto. Ao entrar no seu, notou primeiramente seu armário aberto. Tudo indicava que Hisoka já estava fora da “área de perigo”. No fundo, agradecia |seu| noivo por estar embriagado, porque |vc| mesma sentia o cheiro do corpo do outro em si. |Vc| estava com finar marcas de apertos pelo corpo. Isso às vésperas do casamento.

Agora, era tudo ou nada. Mas |vc| sabia que |sua| própria pessoa havia colaborado para que tudo de errado tivesse acontecido.

Não foi Hisoka que havia “destruído” o romance puro que havia entre |vc| e o filho dele. Hisoka foi uma porta, mas |vc| foi a chave de toda essa situação confusa.

O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Nada mais podia ser remediado... a não ser que |vc| fizesse uma loucura...

.....................

Entrando no templo onde estavam ambas as famílias, |vc| estava decidida em sua ação. Estava toda coberta por um véu branco, ao lado do |seu| pai.

— Quer que eu a leve até o altar ou prefere ir sozinha?

|Vc| pôs a mão no braço dele indicado que, logicamente, queria ele ao seu lado até quando passaria a ficar ao lado do |seu| noivo. Havia pais que faziam essa pergunta antes e noivas que só eram acompanhadas até a entrada do templo, preferindo ir até o noivo sozinhas. Mas |vc| não estava tão segura assim.

No altar estavam o |seu| noivo, Machi e Hisoka. E |sua| mãe também. |Suas| mãos tremiam um pouco. A noiva vinha acompanhada e entregue pelo pai ao noivo, costumeiro ritual de sempre.

Hisoka foi até o filho rapidamente e aconselhou.

— Apenas tire o véu da noiva quando a beijá-la no final. E pegue isso. — ele passou para a mão do filho um envelope pequeno — leia isso após o fim da cerimônia.

— Pai... — o rapaz sentiu-se comovido, abraçando o homem mais velho subitamente. O ruivo correspondeu ao abraço, respirando fundo, mas soltou-o brevemente — perdão, meu filho, por tudo... agora vai até ela. Ela já esperou muito.

— Perdão?! — o jovem noivo só não entendeu aquele pedido de perdão, mas deduziu que era apenas um velho pai emocionado, vendo seu filho casar. Olhou para a mãe e foi até ela, que abraçou sem muita afeição. Por dentro, estava mais ansiosa e nervosa até que o próprio filho.

Durante o percurso da cerimônia, Hisoka disse baixinho para Machi que precisava sair.

— Ir ao banheiro agora? Aguenta mais um pouco, seu filho já vai dizer que sim! — ela deu a bronca em sussurro.

— É rápido... apenas aviso para não se preocupar comigo depois.

— Hunf... — Machi fez uma careta, já conhecendo o imprevisível do marido.

Chegando o final da cerimônia e nada do Hisoka retornar. Machi ficou sem graça perante aos outros pais e ao resto dos poucos convidados que presenciavam aquela cerimônia. Hisoka TINHA que estar ali!

— Bobo... ficou com vergonha de demonstrar que estava nervoso em ver o filho se casar... está ficando velho mesmo! — disse Machi baixinho, para si mesma.

Foi intenso o momento de confirmar a pergunta do juiz que dirigia a cerimônia, mas |vc| não hesitou. Confirmou, fazendo o outro sorrir emocionado (já havia confirmado seu sim antes da noiva).

— Diante da confirmação dos votos, apenas uma frase deve ser dita. Estão oficialmente unidos como marido e mulher!

E todos aplaudiram animados. Machi apertava os lábios, contendo-se mais de raiva que de emoção, por causa do marido. Era estranho fingir calma, mas em um momento como aquele... e era o que sempre quis para o filho que nunca havia planejado em ter, porém criado com todo amor maternal que podia oferecer. Só aquele menino para amansar um pouco seu instinto assassino e rebelde. Ele era a única felicidade que Hisoka havia colocado dentro de si. Mesmo que já não sentisse mais aquele amor jovem e intenso pelo ruivo como na mocidade, Machi jamais quis romper os laços para evitar magoar o filho. E ela queria mais que tudo a presença de Hisoka na vida dele, concordando com a proposta de casamento e da saída do Ryodan para criarem o menino juntos, como pessoas “normais”.

E o filho, sorridente, pegou o véu pela ponta e começou a levantar devagarinho até desvendar o rosto de sua querida noiva... e ficar sério rapidamente. O ministro, os pais de |Seu Nome| e Machi notaram a mudança da expressão facial do noivo.

— ...mas você... não é a |Seu Nome|!!!! — ele falou.

A noiva era outra moça, que sorria sem jeito para o rapaz. O ministro ficou sem entender nada. Machi se aproximou do filho e viu o fato: a noiva não era |Seu Nome|.

— Mas... e a |Seu Nome|? — a mulher perguntou e olhou para os |seus| pais, que se aproximaram. Logo, a tal noiva se revelou para todos, que ficaram sem entender também.

— Mas, e minha filha? Quem é você?! — perguntou |sua| mãe.

— Eu... sou uma pessoa qualquer. Apenas vim aqui para representar a noiva original.

O filho do Hisoka ficou estático.

— Mas o que significa isso?! Cadê minha filha?! — a mãe da noiva se descontrolou, sendo segurada pelo marido.

— Onde está |Seu Nome|?

— Ela... não pode comparecer.

— Ora... mas o que é que estou ouvindo?! — agora foi Machi que se exaltou.

— Acalmem-se as duas! — pediu o pai da noiva, que se dirigiu a falsa noiva — onde está a noiva original, a minha filha?

— Ela não pode comparecer e pediu para que eu a representasse no lugar dela, independente do moço aqui aceitar ou não... — e continuou, mas falando com o noivo — e... acredito que já te deixaram um bilhete, não? Lá está tudo explicado o motivo. Agora... se quiser, eu posso me casar com você...

— Com licença, todos! Não me sigam, voltarei logo! — manifestou o |seu| noivo, muito sério.

— Filho, espera! — pediu Machi, sendo acudida pela Shizuko, que estava sentada com os outros e que foi até ela.

.....................

O rapaz foi até um dos salões vazios do lugar e pegou o bilhete. Olhou fixamente para o bilhete que tinha umas manchas pequenas que pareciam de algum líquido incolor. Lembrou-se do momento que o pai lhe deu o bilhete.

 

“ _Perdão, meu filho, por tudo..._ ”

 

E ele abriu, pegando o papel dobrado de dentro e começou a ler em silêncio...

 

_Meu querido, sei que não está entendendo absolutamente nada. Mas tudo isso que aconteceu foi necessário. Não poderia te enganar a vida toda em um matrimônio forçado. Cometi um erro grave e não fui digna de assumir para mim mesmo e tão pouco para você. Por medo de te magoar que cometi a mais louca atitude: de me apaixonar por uma outra pessoa. A partir desse instante, travei uma luta comigo mesmo em vez de me compreender e de compreender a situação que me encontrava._

_Não sei como explicar para você, aliás, não sei nem explicar para mim mesma. E o mesmo ocorreu com a pessoa que realmente estou amando. Nós dois travamos uma luta com nosso interior, tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido e isso só piorou a situação, fazendo nos aproximar mais e mais, sem poder resistir um ao outro. Ele estava afundando em um casamento extremamente sólido e eu estava quase determinando isso para mim também._

_Nem ele e nem eu temos um rosto para te dizer tudo isso pessoalmente, porque realmente somos sujos e covardes. Mas não mentirosos o suficiente para permitir que esse casamento acontecesse por pena de magoar você e nossos pais. Você não é digno de pena e nem merece ser enganado uma vida toda por causa do meu erro._

_Eu ainda te amo, curiosamente. Mas meu amor se converteu em algo mais fraterno que marital. Eu não conseguia confessar isso logo e evitar todo esse embaraço desde o início. Também falo pelo homem que amo. Ele passou um pouco menos pela tensão que eu. Mas ele me confessou o pouco do peso que sentia em destruir o casamento de uma pessoa que ele muito ama nessa vida. Esse homem te deu a vida e não queria destruí-la nesse casamento que não podia ocorrer._

_Não estamos arrependidos pela decisão que tomamos. Pedimos perdão para todos os outros e para você, em especial. Por isso que nos afastamos para sempre da vida de vocês. Não poderíamos continuar como pedras no caminho de vocês. Mas tanto ele como eu, gostamos demais de nossas famílias, e... por isso mesmo partimos. Somos como pedras que só ajudam a tropeçar os que seguem um caminho certo. Adeus, |nome dele|!_

_Seu pai e sua noiva._

 

O bilhete foi amassado com força pela mão forte do |seu| ex-noivo. Ele entendeu tudo, compreendeu tudo. Mas a raiva tomou conta de si, não só se sentiu golpeado como sentiu a dor da mãe quando descobrisse tudo – pois ele não esconderia nada. Respirou fundo e voltou até o altar, onde estavam todos conversando. Todos pararam ao verem o noivo aparecer.

— Meu filho! — Machi foi até ele e o abraçou. Era raro momentos assim mais íntimos da mãe, principalmente na frente de outros — só pensei no pior quando você saiu daqui!

— Precisei ler o bilhete com calma.

— Bilhete?

— Sim, meu pai deixou comigo um bilhete antes de seguir com |Seu Nome| para o altar.

— Cadê esse bilhete?

— Não quero que leia... e ele na verdade é da |Seu Nome| para mim. Mas eu vou explicar tudo depois, mas... — olhou em volta — cadê aquela noiva?

— Aquela mulher? Está ali. — apontou para a falsa noiva que estava sentada em um dos bancos — eu a barrei de sair até que explicasse tudo, mas ela só disse que explicaria se você estivesse presente.

— E aqui estou... — e foi até ela, que se levantou.

— Oi, peço que me desculpe pela surpresa, a sua mãe não quis acreditar em mim e...

Ele fez com a mão um sinal de basta que a fez se calar.

— Tudo bem. Afinal, você queria se casar comigo, não é?

— Er...

— Filho?! O que está dizendo?! — a mulher de cabelos rosados puxou-o pelo braço, indagando-o.

— Mas foi ela que disse, que se a |Seu Nome| não pode vir pessoalmente, ela poderia casar comigo em meu lugar. E é o que vou fazer! — estendeu a mão cordialmente para a tal mulher — vamos conversar com o ministro, lá.

— Mas... bem...

— Pare com isso! O que vão pensar os pais dela? — reclamou Machi.

— Eles ainda estão aqui?

— Eles tiveram que sair logo. A mãe está desesperada!

— Que pena... e mal eles sabem que a filha deles está muito bem agora, longe daqui.

Machi sacudia a cabeça sem entender nada. Nada do que estava falando o filho e o porquê dele querer casar com a outra. Mas ela se pôs na frente do filho e da noiva.

— Nada vai acontecer aqui se não me explicarem o que está acontecendo! — a mulher alterou um pouco a voz, fazendo outros ali olharem para os três.

— Não percebeu ainda, mãe? Meu pai não apareceu até agora e aquela outra não veio, mandando uma substituta.

Machi coçou a cabeça.

— Eu fui abandonado no altar e eu simplesmente não quero sair daqui solteiro novamente. E vou me casar com esta mesmo! — e seguiu em frente de braços dados com a moça, indo procurar o ministro.

— Mas... por que mencionou o sumiço do Hisoka? — Machi perguntou, mas ele deu as costas.

Sim, Hisoka avisou que sairia antes do fim da cerimônia. Ela começou a associar as coisas mas não acreditou no que veio em mente. Impossível. Sim, era lógico que |Seu Nome| havia fugido. Mas... o Hisoka tinha algo a ver com isso?

Sim. O bilhete eram as palavras sinceras de uma moça apaixonada que aceitou em fazer a loucura de fugir com seu amado para sempre da vida de todos. Abandonando a família e a pessoa que ainda muito gostava.


	8. "Não Estamos Mais Sozinhos..."

*********************

_Algumas horas antes da cerimônia..._

 

— Você está decidida mesmo? — perguntou Hisoka, diante da noiva legítima que se casaria com seu filho.

— Sim. Não podemos voltar atrás... e nem permitir que esse casamento ocorra... mas... ainda tenho medo de confiar em você... — |vc| disse, suspirando longamente.

Hisoka segurou em seu rosto com as duas mãos levemente e a beijou nos lábios.

— Não está fácil para mim, também... ele é meu filho, afinal de contas... mas não sinto mais digno de olhá-lo novamente nos olhos... e vendo você se arriscando por mim, também vou ajuda-la.

E Hisoka não estava mentindo. O que antes era só uma brincadeirinha, agora era sério. Ele também |te| amava e decidiu arriscar-se junto com |vc| nessa fuga.

Uma das maquiadoras foi persuadida secretamente por |vc| e Hisoka, que ofereceu boa quantia em dinheiro para vestir-se de noiva em |seu| lugar. Vestida com a roupa da maquiadora – que estava com um turbante na cabeça e que agora |vc| tb estava com ele, você saiu do salão entre as outras maquiadoras de cabeça baixa, torcendo que ninguém |te| dirigisse a palavra. Hisoka |te| esperava no quintal da casa dele, enquanto outros já estavam no templo.

— Eu já estou indo, Machi! Eu me esqueci de algo em casa, mas já estou indo com o carro para aí! — explicou ele no celular.

Ao se encontrarem, abraçaram-se tão fortemente. Ambos sentiam o coração acelerar mais forte.

— Como é bom sentir essa energia de novo... — comentou Hisoka, com |vc| levantada no colo durante aquele abraço.

— Somos loucos... mas é preciso sermos assim se quisermos evitar uma tragédia.

— Também acho...

— Mas para onde vamos?

— Vamos andar por esse mundo até que nos esqueçam completamente.

— Acha que eles nos perdoarão bem mais para frente?

— ...não. Mas vão nos procurar até se cansarem. Então poderemos viver em um lugar fixo.

— ...eu fico receosa... tenho medo que esse rompimento aconteça conosco também...

— Isso não está previsto lá no futuro. Vamos nos concentrar no momento atual. — voltou a beijá-la. Em sua experiência, acreditava que nem tão cedo deixaria |Seu Nome|. Esta era um caso mais intenso que viveu em sua vida, até mesmo mais que Machi.

|Seu Nome| amava Hisoka mais que já amou o filho dele. E tinha mais insegurança naquele momento, lembrando-se de todas as incertezas que já passou. Nem quando amava o filho dele havia sentido alguma insegurança em relação a um possível término.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: você vai esperar escondidinha no carro enquanto eu for até a eles.

— Ah, você vai fazer isso? Então... por favor... leia esse bilhete e entregue ao seu filho. — |vc| entregou o bilhete que havia escrito na madrugada anterior, logo após ter colocado o rapaz bêbado dentro do quarto dele, Havia escrito entre soluços e prometeu que dali mesmo jamais choraria por causa do seu antigo amor. Agora, ele era apenas uma página virada.

Hisoka leu e aprovou as palavras lidas.

— Você sabe passar os sentimentos em palavras... isso é um dom.

— Dom... qualquer um pode passar seus sentimentos em palavras. É só se abrir por dentro e por fora, de verdade.

— É mesmo, _ma chèrie_?

— Sim... — olhou fixamente para o ruivo, que correspondeu com um pequeno sorriso, logo com um beijo na testa.

Separaram-se ali. |Vc| ficou escondida no carro enquanto ele se dirigiu ao templo. O próprio Hisoka se encontrava incrédulo do que estava fazendo, mas realmente queria isso. Não imaginava abandonar Machi, apenas queria ter |Seu Nome| como diversão nas horas oportunas. Porém resolveu mudar seus planos.  Parece que o próprio mesmo faliu em seus planos, levando-se por uma paixão que ia além de uma simples aventura. Estava vivendo mesmo uma crise de meia idade tensa demais!

Enquanto |vc| esperava por ele para fugir, olhava-se no espelho do retrovisor. Refletia tudo que estava acontecendo e o que poderia acontecer. Mas agora era tarde para recuar. Recuar? Quem disse que |vc| queria isso? Era a loucura mais decidida de |ti| e não voltaria atrás.

Após ter feito tudo que tinha que fazer, Hisoka partiu. Viu Machi mais concentrada com o filho ─ o qual estava sempre muito mais ligada que a ele próprio ─, assistindo o casamento como uma mulher pacata que nunca havia sido, nem mesmo depois do nascimento do filho. Às vezes, antes mesmo de conhecer |Seu Nome|, achava que ele seria uma pedra em seu caminho. Quando se descobriu um futuro pai, o ruivo ainda se animou, visto que gostava de crianças. Foi muito bem ver um filho como este crescer, mas teve que deixar de lado muitos caprichos de sua vida solteira e livre para cria-lo. Sequer imaginava que, vindo dele e de Machi, um caráter exemplar fosse uma das características mais fortes do seu filho.

Após olhar esposa e filho pela última vez, Hisoka partiu. Pegou o carro com |vc| dentro e saiu da área perto do templo. Dirigia sem rumo. Calado, ao lado de |vc| também calada. Ambos olhavam para frente, silenciosos, prontos (ou não muito prontos) para uma fuga sem destino, para uma nova e inesperada vida.

*********************

Machi assistia perplexa a cena: o filho havia convencido a cancelar o casamento recém-ocorrido, tendo obrigatoriamente que mostrar aquele bilhete para o ministro, que exigiu uma prova concreta que pudesse leva-lo a cancelar o casamento. O ministro não aconselhou a casar-se imediatamente por raiva, então ele teve que se acalmar em suas ideias.

— Por que... mostrou aquele bilhete aquele homem e não a mim?

— ...quer ver mesmo, mãe?

— Quero. E sem rodeios. — disse ela, com seu modo frio e direto.

Ele entregou a mãe o bilhete. Machi leu calmamente. E ao ler a assinatura do bilhete, sentiu crescer o ódio dentro de si. Se Hisoka estivesse insatisfeito, por que diabos não lhe abriu o jogo?! Machi pensava como ele foi capaz de enganar o próprio filho e |Seu Nome| jogar tudo para o alto, justo no dia?

— Quem esses dois pensam que são?

— Dois irresponsáveis. — respondeu o rapaz, sarcasticamente.

— Logo ela...

— Ela estava um pouco mais distante... mas... pensei que fosse pelo casamento, por estar ansiosa... — ele esfregou as mãos no rosto que suava — como ela foi se envolver com meu pai? Eles... nunca foram próximos...

— Seu pai está um velho doido... bom, ele sempre foi um doido... mas isso foi passar dos limites! — entregou o bilhete para o filho — Mas isso não vai ficar assim...

— O que planeja, mãe?

— São só esboços... mas uma coisa te digo: ninguém te faz de trouxa!

— Não, não perca seu tempo! Eles estão distantes e eu não os quero ver por um bom tempo... ainda bem que isso tudo aconteceu.

— Que diz, garoto?! Acha certo a tua noiva te por um par de chifres junto com teu pai?! — Machi se exaltou um pouco.

— Falo dessa fuga dela... sim, era melhor que estar casado e ser chifrado o resto da vida com esses dois calados. Foi isso que quero dizer, acalme-se...

Machi bufou longamente, tentando se controlar. O filho continuou.

— É melhor que nos esqueçamos desses dois. Eles mesmos não voltarão.

— Deixa, meu filho... deixa estar... — Machi encerrou a conversa, mas no fundo... planejava uma vingança. Mais por causa do filho que por sua causa. E mesmo que não tivesse mais aquele “pique”, ela ainda amava Hisoka. E vê-lo partir com outra mulher, e com sua futura nora, deixava-a revoltada.

— Não, mãe... não corra atrás de quem nos deixou. Não vale a pena nem para se vingar. — disse ele, friamente.

Machi sorriu rapidamente. Pela primeira vez, seu filho mostrava um porte firme e até orgulhoso de si. Mas ele não estava errado.

....................

Ambos estavam passeando sem rumo por uma linda praia desert, de areia bem clara, como a luz do Sol, muito reluzente e macia. A água era do azul mais bonito! Tinham barcos em um distante horizonte. A água quase nem tinha ondas, estava muito calmo o mar.

Pelas pequenas conchas na areia, |vc| e Hisoka andavam sem rumo. Haviam colocado o carro estacionado em uma área próxima e agora andavam pela praia, apreciando o pôr-do-sol. Em todos os pores-do-sol, o céu ficava como uma laranja brilhante e o Sol refletia o brilho para o mar. Era nesses pores-do-sol que todas as pessoas e gaivotas vinham para a praia, muito alegres! Mas aquele crepúsculo estava com um lindo contraste do laranja com o vermelho e lilás.

— Lindo... — |vc| comentou.

— Como você. — disse o ruivo, deixando de olhar para o belo horizonte e olhando para |vc|.

— E agora... o que vamos fazer? Não temos rumo nenhum... fugimos de nossas responsabilidades que nem dois adolescentes rebeldes.

— Está arrependida?

|Vc| sorriu brevemente e olhou com os olhos meio brilhantes para o ruivo.

— Não. Nem um pouco. Descobri que sou tão louca como você, Hisoka... mas não estou mais assustada como antes!

Ele |te| abraçou. Com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele, |vc| respirava fundo, tranquila, livre, leve, solta. Mas ele não ficou apenas no abraço, deitando |vc| na areia subitamente e subindo por cima do |seu| corpo.

— Não... aqui?

— Ninguém anda por essas bandas... — ele se curvou para beijar-|te|. Era agradável para |vc| sentir o cavanhaque e o bigode do ruivo roçar contra |sua| pele, fazendo-a arrepiar todinha. |Vc| colocou as mãos no peito dela, por cima da blusa branca formal. Instintivamente, |vc| começou a desabotoá-la e revelar o peitoral definido daquele homem bem mais maduro que o filho que um dia |vc| havia amado tão intensamente quanto |seu| (quase) futuro sogro.

Ele levou as mãos de unhas longas até suas pernas e subiu com elas até |suas| coxas, levantando a roupa e colocando uma mão em |sua| coxa, e a outra por dentro de |sua| calcinha, indo com os dedos em direção a |sua| intimidade. O suficiente para fazer |vc| gemer baixinho de prazer, arqueando o corpo todo.

Ele não parava de |te| beijar, pela boca, pelas faces, pelos ouvidos, até chegar ao |seu| pescoço, onde alonga o beijo, sugando |sua| pele |cor dela|. E |vc| metia as mãos por dentro da blusa sem tirá-la totalmente ainda, sentindo os músculos do ruivo se moverem em seus dedos.

— |Seu Nome|... você... é minha, toda minha... — ele falava enquanto beijava o |seu| pescoço em direção à orelha esquerda, fazendo |sua| pele se arrepiar um pouco. A sensação de estar deitada em uma areia aveludada ainda amentava mais |sua| sensação de conforto e prazer. O cheiro do mar se misturava ao perfume masculino dele.

— ...te amo... — |vc| balbuciou antes de ter a voz comida pelos suspiros.

Hisoka parou com os beijos e ficou |te| observando. Começou a desfazer calmamente |suas| roupas, assim como |vc| puxava a camisa dele pelas mangas, para tirá-la. Seus olhos se fixaram em |seus| seios, no |formato deles| que o deixavam louco. O sorriso lindo do seu amante abriu, e o olhar dele foi de desejo ao admirar cada centímetro de |sua| nudez. Ele ajudou-|te| a despi-lo também, isso em plena praia deserta.

|Vc| passou por cima dele |suas| pernas |formato delas|, abrindo-as bem e ele, |te| puxando pelas nádegas e, improvisadamente, deitou a boca em |seu| sexo, movendo a língua desde o clitóris até a entrada da vagina. |Vc| moveu os quadris para frente e para trás, roçando |sua| região púbica na cara dele. |Seu| corpo vibrava por dentro, cheia de tesão. Ele seguia |te| chupando com vontade até Fazer |vc| começar a gozar. |Suas| pernas fraquejaram, por sorte o ruivo sustentava-as nos ombros largos e musculosos.

|Seu| (quase) sogro não perdeu tanto tempo em estimular |sua| intimidade com a língua e, vendo que |vc| já estava úmida, deitou-se por cima de |vc|. |Seu| clitóris estava pesando dentro de ti, formigando sedento por mais estimulações e ele o provocava agora com a glande do pênis. Contorcendo-se de tesão com ele esfregando o sexo no |seu|, foi aproximando a glande aos poucos até a entrada da vagina e começou a me penetrar aos poucos. Aquelas “ameaças” |te| punham louca. O atrito em sua abertura |te| deixava mais assanhada, fazendo automaticamente levantar os |seus| quadris. Uma delícia foi quando o membro do ruivo entrou pulsando dentro da |sua| vagina. Era aquela a melhor conexão que dois amantes podiam ter um do outro. Enquanto isso, |seus| seios roçavam apertados contra o peito dele, que pesavam um pouco sobre |vc|, mas isso não era nada desconfortável. Pelo contrário!

Ele invadia com toda a permissão da amada, e atrito ficava mais firme com as estocadas. Delicioso. Hisoka recuperava sua energia sexual de sua juventude e graças à |vc|. Ele dava estocadas tão intensas, lentas, profundas, que não demorou muito para |vc| voltar a ficar ainda mais úmida. |Vc| jogava |sua| cabeça para trás, fundindo seus cabelos |cor e tipo deles| nas areias de temperatura ambiente. E o gostoso do |seu| namorado urrou feito um animal em cima de |vc|, ao atingir o total orgasmo. Após tantos anos, Hisoka nem sabia mais como era gozar daquele jeito. |Vc| trouxe vida aquele belo corpo que, apesar do tempo não envelhecer a carne, estava envelhecendo o espírito. Ele gozou tão intensamente dentro de |vc|, sem culpa nem medo algum, despejando-se quente dentro do |seu| corpo, abraçado em |vc| e perdido entre |suas| pernas. |Vc| fechou os olhos, sentindo como se algo mágico florava dentro de |ti|.

Depois daquela intensa gozada, os dois ficaram extasiados de prazer. Curtimos o resto do dia naquela praia paradisíaca, com ele deitado sobre |vc|. Namoraram muito, repetindo a rodada por mais duas vezes até cochilarem um pouco de repente.

À notinha, estava olhando o céu e as estrelas um sentado ao outro. Nus. Conversavam e refletiam sobre os fatos ocorridos naquele dia.

— Será que sua mulher vai se vingar de nós?

— Não estaremos mais nessa cidade amanhã.

— Para onde vamos?

— Para um lugar qualquer onde possamos chamar de nosso, |Seu Nome|.

— ...nem sabemos onde fica esse lugar ainda! Ainda estamos perdidos... mas não sozinhos! — |vc| abraçou o braço forte dele, deitando a cabeça no ombro do ruivo.

— Isso que é importante... não estamos mais sozinhos... nem separados... nem infelizes! — terminou de falar beijando os dedos da mão que estava abraçando-o.

 

 

 

 

 

~FIM~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, amores errantes acontecem xD e assim se desfecha essa fic, espero que tenha gostado, se chegaram até aqui, aguentaram ansiosos os atrasos das atualizações, permitam-me dizer que vocês tem todo meu carinho e consideração. Obrigada por compartilharem a atenção de vocês com minhas fics! <3 
> 
> Breve poderão rolar outros Universos Alternativos e/ou PersonagemxLeitor para vocês lerem! Fiquem ligados! ;)


End file.
